A Very Half-Blood Marriage
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Nico and Percy are getting married! This story contains the build-up to the wedding, the wedding itself, the honeymoon, Percy's first pregnancy, how they have their first child, how this union of underworld and sea angers Zeus, how they have their second child. Basically, the beginnings of the di Angelo family! Nico/Percy slash mpreg Nicercy
1. Emptiness

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || A Very Half-Blood Marriage || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: A Very Half-Blood Marriage – Chasing Happiness

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, spanking, mpreg/pregnancy, marriage, bigamy, crossdressing, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Pipabeth, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Jake/Will, Lou/Miranda, Kayla/Nyssa, Shane/Lacy, Austin/Mitchell, Nathan/Gwen, Dakota/Leila, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardner, Nyssa Black, Kayla Hein, Austin Barton, Mitchell Logan, Lacy Hunnigan, Shane McNabb, Thalia Grace, Gwen Ryder, Nathan McIntosh, Dakota Elle, Leila Fisher, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Small Bob, Blackjack, Tempest

Godly Characters: Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Poseidon, Demeter, Hades, Persephone, Aphrodite, Chiron

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Sedanur Aykan, Esperanza Nicole Zhang, Theadora Tiphane McLean, Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Calandra Rodriguez, Chrysander Rodriguez, Hercules Grace, Amarilla Cage

Summary: Percy and Nico are getting married in March 2014, on a double wedding with Frank, Hazel and Leo. Follow them through their wedding plans, wedding day, honeymoon, moving into their own house and starting their family. How Zeus freaks out about the firstborn child of Percy and Nico and how their family protects them. Watch the beginning of the di Angelo family unfold.

**A Very Half-Blood Marriage**

_Chasing Happiness_

Prologue: Emptiness (of the Heart and the Apartment)

Nico groaned as he kicked the door of the apartment close. It was dark and silent and unsettling. Nico hated coming home to an empty apartment. It was downright depressing.

"Meow!" - "Wuff!"

Right, not entirely empty. Nico gave Small Bob and Mrs. O'Leary a small smile as the pets greeted their master. Dropping his jacket on the floor, Nico ruffled Mrs. O'Leary's fur. The hellhound looked grateful, her tongue hanging out. Kicking his shoes off, Nico went to the kitchen and grabbed something microwave-heatable. He was starving, but cooking for himself really was pointless. Without Percy and the adorable, little sounds and praises that the son of Poseidon would give him, cooking really lost its appeal to Nico. Pushing the container into the microwave, he slouched down onto a chair, watching how the food turned and turned and turned. It was boring.

"Meow", growled Small Bob and jumped onto the table, nudging Nico.

"Yeah, I miss Percy too", sighed Nico, caressing the skeleton cat.

The cat hissed, as though it wanted to say 'Well, then get our Percy back'. Nico huffed. His food was finished. Getting up, he took the food out and grabbed a fork before walking to the living room, turning the TV on and collapsing on the couch. That way, he would at least get some kind of entertainment. Gods, how had he ever survived before he had gotten together with Percy? It was like a miracle to him now. Then again, he had spend most of his time hiding in the underworld back then. Speaking of, why exactly was he in the apartment anyway? It was too empty and stupid without Percy. He could as well go to the underworld. Except... Hades had made it very clear that Nico would not be accepted down there if he was 'just going to mope about that stupid sea brat anyway'. So he was sort of stuck here at the moment.

"Hey there, loser."

Nico basically jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice. The punk-girl leaning against his door-frame had a mischievous grin on her lips. So had the two reasons why she was inside the house, better known as the Stoll brothers. Nico cocked one eyebrow.

"You've been sulking for days, dude", observed Travis and walked up to him.

Connor and Lou followed up and all three got comfortable on Nico's couch. He ignored them and continued eating. He was very busy sulking, he didn't need them to poke fun at him. He hadn't slept in days. How was he supposed to sleep without Percy safely in his arms?!

"Dude, stop making that face. You look like a puppy that got kicked by its master and put out onto the streets", snorted Connor amused. "You got beer in the fridge?"

"Yeah. Be my guest", countered Nico sarcastically.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that", whined Lou and nudged her best friend. "You're acting like Percy is the only thing you have in your life and without him, you're nothing."

"You summarized that pretty good", muttered Nico beneath his breath.

Lou cocked one eyebrow and turned toward the Stolls. They had come together here to cheer the Ghost King up, but apparently cheer was not on Nico's plan for the day. Rolling her eyes, Lou took one of the beers that Travis brought them. This boy was such a drama queen.

"It's only been three days now, Niccoló di Angelo", stated Lou sternly.

"Three days without sleep for me. Three days of being all alone. Three days of not kissing or holding Percy. Ever since we got together, we haven't been apart for that long", replied Nico.

"Four more days, man. You'll live for four more days", grunted Travis, rolling his eyes.

"I doubt it", huffed Nico with something very close to a pout on his lips.

"If you shadow-travel to Percy, your sister will know and she will kick you in the balls", warned Connor, sipping his beer. "Come on, one week without your fiance before the wedding. That's really not that hard to manage, Nico. After that, you get hitched and can be together forever."

"But why did she insist that Percy and I do this stupid thing?", whined Nico and took a beer for himself. "If she, Frank and Leo want to, I don't care. But I want my Percy back!"

"It'll make the wedding day more special?", suggested Lou with a shrug. "A week no sex, kissing, not even seeing each other. So when you actually get married, seeing each other will be all the more special and beautiful. Come on, four more days. You can do it."

Four more days and Nico would get to marry the love of his life. Still, right now he regretted that he had agreed to a double wedding with his sister, because the old-fashioned girl wanted to feign innocence and all, so she had declared that the parties involved should stay away from each other for one week before the wedding. Hazel was staying in New Rome, Frank was staying over at Clarisse's, Leo was living with Jake and Will for that time. And thanks to the fact that Nico got to share his wedding with them, Percy had been all eager to do the same thing, so he had packed up and left to live with his mother and Paul in New York for that week. Okay, Nico understood that it surely also was nice to spend some quality time with his parents again. After all, Sally's little baby boy would be a married man by the time next Thursday rolled around.

Mister Perseus di Angelo. Nico smiled faintly. Maybe that was worth the torture of not seeing or holding his Percy for a whole week, if he got to have his husband every day for the rest of his life.

* * *

_Author's note: This is IT! The one big fic I will be writing about Nico's and Percy's wedding and marriage! Been planning this for a real long time now and the other "A Very Half-Blood"-stories have kind of been building up to this, with how they got together, engaged and all that jazz. I just couldn't write "aaand they get married" without the proper build-up of their relationship beforehand. This is also sort of a prequel to the Chasing-stories.  
_

_Next chapter will show Percy's side of things. He doesn't miss Nico all too much - he's too busy to; he's still fighting with the flowers and the seating arrangements, after all. Also, he's trying to figure out how to make the Big Three behave on his wedding._


	2. Arrangements

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || A Very Half-Blood Marriage || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: A Very Half-Blood Marriage – Chasing Happiness

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, spanking, mpreg/pregnancy, marriage, bigamy, crossdressing, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Pipabeth, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Jake/Will, Lou/Miranda, Kayla/Nyssa, Shane/Lacy, Austin/Mitchell, Nathan/Gwen, Dakota/Leila, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardner, Nyssa Black, Kayla Hein, Austin Barton, Mitchell Logan, Lacy Hunnigan, Shane McNabb, Thalia Grace, Gwen Ryder, Nathan McIntosh, Dakota Elle, Leila Fisher, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Small Bob, Blackjack, Tempest

Godly Characters: Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Poseidon, Demeter, Hades, Persephone, Aphrodite, Chiron

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Sedanur Aykan, Esperanza Nicole Zhang, Theadora Tiphane McLean, Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Calandra Rodriguez, Chrysander Rodriguez, Hercules Grace, Amarilla Cage

Summary: Percy and Nico are getting married in March 2014, on a double wedding with Frank, Hazel and Leo. Follow them through their wedding plans, wedding day, honeymoon, moving into their own house and starting their family. How Zeus freaks out about the firstborn child of Percy and Nico and how their family protects them. Watch the beginning of the di Angelo family unfold.

**A Very Half-Blood Marriage**

_Chasing Happiness_

Chapter 1: Arrangements (of Flowers and People)

Percy groaned and cracked his neck. Every bone in his body hurt. Not because the bed was uncomfortable, but because he just couldn't fall asleep, regardless of how hard he had tried to. It had confused him the first night and annoyed him the second, but by the third night he realized it. He couldn't sleep without Nico anymore. For the last seventeen months, Percy had spend basically every night laying in the safety of Nico's arms. It had been the first time since Tartarus that he had slept through a night again, that first night with Nico. Tartarus had been hard on Percy, harder than on any other demigod. Well, maybe Jason and Thalia would have had as hard a time. After all, Percy and Nico already jumped at a thunderstorm or the notion of flying and Nico and Jason preferred not to swim, then being stuck in the heart of the underworld was even harder for children of Zeus and Poseidon. It had changed Percy. Down there, he had been crueler than he would have ever thought he was capable of. Annabeth had told him, afterward, how she had actually been scared of him occasionally down there. Tartarus itself was already hard enough on _any_ demigod, even Nico himself and he had ties to the underworld stronger than any other demigod. But it had really done a number on Percy and even though he was so good at covering it up because he didn't want to worry anyone, it had only started getting better when he had started dating Nico. With Nico, he felt safe, like Nico could keep Tartarus and its nightmares away from him. He felt complete.

Hazel's idea of staying apart for a week had sounded sweet for Percy, but right now, Percy regretted it. Nightmares had returned, mostly those of Nico's kidnapping. Nico stuck in Tartarus, taken away from Percy, locked into a jar by giants, slowly suffocated by them. That was the other reason why Percy needed Nico with him, because as much as he needed Nico to keep him safe, he also needed to be there to keep Nico safe. To sum it up, not having Nico with him sucked majorly.

Getting up, he took a look around. His room wasn't his room anymore, but then again, why should it be? Percy had moved out at home three years ago when he had started college in New Athens. At first, he had lived with Rachel, before he had gotten together with Nico. There was no reason for Sally and Paul to keep his room intact like a shrine. They had turned it into a guest room. It felt weirdly like living in a hotel, mused Percy as he got changed. But it was okay. He had moved on with his own life, so had his parents. And he was still welcomed here whenever he wished to visit. Not for long anymore, thought Percy amused, because Sally was already planning on turning the guest room into a nursery for soon to follow grandchildren. Not that Percy minded, because if his kids could get coddled by their grandma the same way as Percy had been by his mom, then he would be happy for them. He was already happy enough that his mortal parents were so accepting of his soon to be gay marriage and his not quite common ability of carrying children.

"Morning", called Percy out as he walked into the kitchen, yawning widely. "What's on the plan?"

When Percy had arrived in New York, he had been short of going crazy because of all the last-minute things that needed dealing with. So Sally had taken a pen and a paper and made a plan. What was most important and what to do on which day. Sally offered her son a smile from where she stood in front of the hearth making pancakes. Paul grunted in greeting, sipping his coffee.

"Flowers", replied Sally softly. "Juniper, Katie and Miranda have been fighting over them for days. Three days from now is the wedding, you have to settle this in time."

Three days was not exactly 'in time', but they were talking about a nymph and two daughters of Demeter here. They could just grow the plants within seconds, most beautiful blossoms of the rarest kind. Still, Percy got a headache just thinking about that discussion.

"Got to call Leo then", sighed Percy and grabbed a cup of coffee himself.

Leo was staying with Jake and Will in New Rome. He'd just take Mrs. O'Leary to pick up Leo and then travel to New Athens and meet their florists there. New Athens was forbidden territory for Percy though, so he needed Leo to keep him from the temptation known as Nico.

"And you should go over your seating arrangement one more time", added Sally.

"Mh?", grunted Percy confused while setting the table.

"I know that placing Lord Zeus far away from your father and your... future father-in-law is a wise decision, but you know the ego of your uncle. He'll take it as an insult, like you're calling Poseidon and Hades more worthy of your attention. I don't need World War III to start on my only son's wedding day", explained Sally with a kind smile. "Try and find a better solution."

"Urgh, you're right", groaned Percy, throwing his head back. "Maybe I should just grab Nico and run away to Las Vegas. It would save me from quite the horrible headache."

"That's what I've been telling you for months", pointed Paul out, taking another sip of coffee.

"Don't encourage him, Paul", chided Sally sternly. "If I get robbed off my mother-son dance on my only child's wedding, both of you will _not_ be happy. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am", chuckled both men amused.

/break\

"Please? Just a tiny IM to Frank? Please, come on, Hazel's just two streets over. One short visit!"

"Leo, you made us promise to keep you apart from Frank and Hazel because you wanted to pull through with this too", chided Will annoyed while making scrambled eggs.

He felt like a mother talking to a four years old. Then again, turning to the dinner table where Jake sat and read the newspaper while the three younger children of Hephaestus – Nyssa, Leo and Shane – sat together and bickered like children... This really felt like family already. He knew one thing for sure, him and Jake were not going to adopt a child of Hephaestus. They were just too much work and his dear boyfriend already brought enough of them in in the form of his siblings from the old days at Camp Half-Blood. No, they were going to adopt a well-behaved, nice child of Apollo. Far, _far_ in the future. As soon as he managed to pry all of those brats out of his home.

Nyssa and Shane had come over to New Rome when Leo had moved in with Jake and Will, as moral support so Leo would stay strong and not go over to see either Frank or Hazel. Also, Shane planned on staying after the wedding to help out in the shop since it belonged to Leo and Jake, but with Leo on his honeymoon for a month, Jake would need help around the shop. Shane had just finished school, so this was a good way to get into the job before he'd start his own shop in New Athens. Nyssa had own plans, so she couldn't help out, even though Jake had asked her first.

"Leo, you can do that. Just stay strong", encouraged Shane with a grin, nudging his big brother.

"But I want my Frazel", whined Leo with a pout. "This was a stupid idea."

As if on cue did Leo's mini-me start whining too. Esperanza Nicole Zhang was very in tune with her mommy and Will _wanted_ to be annoyed about that, because he had a whining Leo and a whining Esperanza at his hands, but the tiny Latina was just too adorable. Their little miracle baby. Leo's control over the fire brought another blessing with it. Eight months ago, the daughter of Frank and Leo had joined their community. The two boys had never used protection since they had no idea that Leo could get pregnant, but apparently fire brought life, just like the phoenix who got reborn when his fire burned the brightest. Leo had burned the brightest on his climax.

"Make it stop", complained Nyssa, covering her ears.

Leo glared and gathered his baby girl in his arms. She looked so much like him, even with the pointy ears. As soon as she was in her mommy's arms did she calm down again, grabbing for Leo's curls to play with them. Leo grinned and tickled her stomach.

"Ma!", yelped Esperanza happily, trying to catch the finger and failing. "Pa? Mo?"

"Papa and mom aren't here, baby-girl", whispered Leo softly, kissing her nose.

"Uhm, Leo. I think you have a visitor. There's a giant hellhound with a Percy on top of it in our backyard", grunted Jake, looking over his newspaper. "If that dog ruins our lawn..."

Leo's eyes widened and he hastily handed Esperanza over to Nyssa, who was more than willing to cuddle her favorite niece. Grabbing a jacket, Leo ran out of the house, eyes sparkling.

"Percy! Did you come to free me from this prison?", asked Leo with a grin.

"No. We have to figure out a flower arrangement", stated Percy amused.

They had divided the last things that needed to be done for the wedding. Frank was responsible for the food and cake, Hazel was responsible for the invitations and that those reached everyone, Nico was taking care of their clothes, while Leo and Percy shared the location, which also meant flowers, decorations and seating-arrangements. Climbing onto the hellhound, Leo clung to Percy as they traveled through the shadows. They landed right in the Demeter Park, the largest park in New Athens. There was a second large park, the Persephone Park, as well as a wide-running flower garden named Antheia Gardens. The two sets of couples had discussed for a while where to celebrate this important day. The Antheia Gardens had all the natural, beautiful flowers of all colors, which would have been nice, but the hill above led to the Dionysus Vineyard and neither of them wanted to risk a big drinking orgy. Only the alcohol they'd provide, not too much. They wanted beautiful wedding pictures and none of anyone vomiting or dancing on a table. Persephone Park had the Hydros Falls to offer and Percy basically had begged them, because wedding pictures in front of the waterfalls would be so romantic and beautiful. The little fire-bender wasn't so keen on getting married in front of a waterfall. Besides, the water spraying everywhere would make the air moist and ruin their hair as well as probably also their clothes. So in the end, they had settled for Demeter Park. It was large, so they had been able to save a part of the park for them a week ago to begin with prepares. Leo was building a pavilion for the guests and an arch for the ceremony so they could stand beneath it. No one had objected when Leo had asked if he could decorate the arch with a miniature statue of Festus. It wasn't made of wood, but of Celestial bronze. The whole wedding had kind of a steampunk-theme. And Percy liked it so far, it looked awesome.

"Girls! Would you mind shutting up for a second?", called Percy out as they walked up to the scene.

Katie, Miranda and Juniper were already there, bickering. When New Athens had grown and Grover had moved there, they had re-planted Juniper's tree into the Demeter Park so she could be closer, they could actually live together since Grover's apartment was right at the verge of the park. They could live like a normal, regular couple. The nymph and the two demigods turned.

"What are you doing here?", asked Katie stunned.

"We know you guys are arguing about our flowers all the time", sighed Percy. "Why?"

"Because you need a blue theme, it would look so perfect for you, Percy", stated Miranda.

"But Leo and Frank _both_ are more on the warm-colors-type. Red or orange", countered Katie.

"It should be natural. Wild flowers, decent, not to take away any attention", chided Juniper.

"How about you let _us_ decide how we want the flowers?", huffed Leo and rolled his eyes.

Percy gulped as the three women suddenly turned toward them, arms crossed over their chest, equal challenging looks on their faces. Don't choose wrong, was the obvious message.

"Since Hazel and Nico are from the underworld, we actually wanted something akin to Persephone's garden in the underworld. Jewel flowers and metal, it fits far better to the steampunk-theme going on than real, organic flowers", replied Percy, shifting some. "_But_ we wanted white roses around the premise. Could you do that, perhaps? Since it's all open space, we wanted the rose-bushes as a kind of separation for our wedding-place."

"White roses are beautiful", agreed Katie softly.

"Pure and innocent. Perfect for a wedding", nodded Miranda.

"Of course we can do this", declared Juniper with a brilliant smile.

"That's awesome of you, guys! Thanks!", exclaimed Leo with a grin and hugged them.

"If you'd excuse us then, because we have to do a last fitting of our robes?", grinned Percy.

Leo threw him a nasty glare as Percy pulled him along and out of the park. "No."

"What? Why?", asked Percy, feigning confusion.

"Because the clothes are Nico's job and you hope to run into him", teased Leo.

"You can IM Lacy beforehand if you don't trust me", huffed Percy with a pout.

Leo cocked one eyebrow and did just that. Lacy confirmed that Nico had been out with the Stolls all day, he'd only be checking in on the clothes the next day. Tomorrow was pick-up day. All five of them were supposed to drop by for a last fitting. Everything else had been made according to Nico's plans, done with the measures he had brought the shop. The _Beauty Pearl Boutique_ was a pretty large shop and basically the only real place where the demigods could go shopping. Most preferred to roam New York for that anyway, or order online (the Amazons were giving the demigods a discount ever since the Giant War was over). It was owned by Drew, Lacy and Mitchell. The first had explicitly stated that she did not want to have anything to do with this wedding. Which was fine by them, because Lacy and Mitchell were way better company anyway.

"Hey, guys! Leo, come with me, Percy, you go with Mitchell", ordered Lacy with a smile.

"And get undressed", added Mitchell, grinning a little. "You may also pose a little and I'll get my camera before we started? No? Aw. Too bad. This would make me rich."

Percy and Leo chuckled softly as they walked to the back room and got undressed down to their boxers. Each came to stand on a chair and Mitchell and Lacy brought the clothes.

"Those are dresses", pointed Percy out, glaring a little.

"It's what Nico ordered", replied Mitchell and raised his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you guys didn't talk about this? Because there's no way we'll finish two new robes up for you."

Percy sighed softly as he got into the white dress with the sweetheart neckline. It was eggshell – and Percy hated himself for knowing that there were different shades of white, but his mom and Annabeth had basically force-fed him bride-magazines for months now. Sapphires and aquamarines lined the neckline and decorated his waistline in a V-shape. The torso was set tight, even decorated with white pearls, but the skirt was chiffon, folded. It was breathtaking. Percy so hated Nico right now. Sure, a dress for bedroom kinks, but not like _this_. But Leo looked pretty in his dress too.

"Okay, all done. Now to the real robes", declared Lacy.

"Huh?", grunted Leo surprised as he shed his dress.

"You two really would do everything for them", laughed Mitchell softly. "Nico ordered those dresses for the wedding nights. The wedding will be traditional Roman style, since Octavian is serving as your priest. So also traditional Roman robes. No dresses."

"I'm going to kill Nico for that scare", muttered Percy.

Mitchell used the moment of Percy's distraction and took a picture of Percy in his dress with his cellphone, sending it to Nico. The son of Hades had paid _good_ for a 'preview'.

/break\

"Have you eaten the whole cake on your own? You're ridiculous."

"I miss my Hazeleo", complained Frank, stuffing his face with another piece of cake.

"He didn't eat it alone", stated Chris, poking his own piece of cake with a fork.

"To our defense", added Connor next to Chris.

"It's totally delicious", ended Travis and moaned. "I ate like five pieces."

Clarisse heaved a long-suffering sigh. She had agreed to take her Roman half-brother in when the threesome had come up with their funny, little idea of separating them a week before the wedding. If she would have known that she'd be taking a whiny, little girl in, she would have said no.

"I am not taking care of you brats if you get a stomach-ache!", warned Clarisse annoyed.

Frank had baked the wedding cake today to see if everything would be alright and if taste would be alright, just to repeat the process tomorrow again, so they'd have a cake for the wedding. Somehow Clarisse had thought she'd get a piece of the cake too. Obviously greedy tricksters and a moping praetor were... hungry, to say the least. She heaved a sigh.

"If your future brother-in-law is going to put me into a dress, I will kick you in the balls."

"I told you, it's a traditional, Roman wedding", sighed Frank, waving his fork around. "No embarrassing bridesmaid-dresses. Reyna, Lou, Annabeth and Piper would be kicking as many balls as you do. No embarrassing bridesmaid-dresses. Honestly."

"You better be, or you'll be sorry", warned Clarisse firmly. "Now get this mess cleaned up."

"She'll be a good mom", whispered Connor mischievously.

"And you're grounded!", called Clarisse as she left the living room. "For exactly that comment!"

Connor frowned and turned to his older brother Travis. "She can't ground us... right?"

"Do you really want to challenge her?", whispered Travis back, cocking one eyebrow.

/break\

Hazel was in New Rome, wandering the streets with some of their Roman friends. They hadn't adapted to all the friends of their Greek comrades from the Giant War, they used to have friends before the war went down too. Dakota, for example, who was currently dragging Hazel, Reyna, Gwen, Leila and Nathan through his bar. The Bacchus Bar. He had insisted to provide the perfect wine for the wedding. Hazel, Gwen and Leila were already a little tipsy, giggling. Gwen, the daughter of Venus, was in the middle of her college education, training to become a teacher. Leila was a daughter of Arcus and the girlfriend of Dakota. She was a chatter-mouth, then again she was the daughter of one of the two godly messengers. She was giggling and laughing as Gwen was depicting how exactly the honeymoon would be going down. Reyna rolled her eyes affectionately while conversing with Nathan, a son of Mercury and good friend of Frank's.

"Are you looking forward to New Athens?", prompted Reyna, sipping her wine.

"Never been to the Greek side of things", shrugged Nathan with a grin. "Curious to see what a child of Hermes is like. Not comparable in awesomeness to us Mercury kids, but oh well."

"If you start a prank-war on my wedding, I will kill you!", warned Hazel seriously.

Everyone at the table started laughing. Only Dakota rolled his eyes and opened a different bottle of wine. Those fools couldn't even take wine serious, just horrible.

/break\

That night, Percy had his old chessboard out. Annabeth had given it to him in hopes of teaching him. Right now, it was used for Percy's seating arrangements. He had come to the solution of putting other gods between each of the Big Three, all gods on a separate table. There were Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Poseidon, Hades, Persephone, Demeter, Aphrodite and Chiron. Hades and Poseidon had to sit in the middle of the table, out of obvious reason. Ares and Hephaestus couldn't be bothered with this 'demigod nonsense' and 'if they'd attend every wedding of every demigod, what was next? Baptism and first days of school, or what?'. Truth was, Percy even agreed a little. Still, the family of Death had agreed to come, even including Demeter. Poseidon wouldn't miss it for the world. And with two of the Big Three there, Zeus wouldn't want to miss it either, even though he didn't want to go. Hera, as the goddess of marriage and Zeus' wife. And Hestia because, honestly, she was just the nicest goddess. Aphrodite had kind of invited herself. And Chiron had been a mentor for too long not to have him on their wedding.

But that was enough for today. Yawning widely, Percy changed into one of Nico's old shirts and curled together on the bed. Not that he would get any sleep, because there was no real Nico.

* * *

_Author's note: The next chapter will reveal what kind of wedding-present Nico has for his fiance and how all their friends are helping to put it together! Also, a LOT of moping on all sides._


	3. Buildings

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || A Very Half-Blood Marriage || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: A Very Half-Blood Marriage – Chasing Happiness

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, spanking, mpreg/pregnancy, marriage, bigamy, crossdressing, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Pipabeth, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Jake/Will, Lou/Miranda, Kayla/Nyssa, Shane/Lacy, Austin/Mitchell, Nathan/Gwen, Dakota/Leila, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardner, Nyssa Black, Kayla Hein, Austin Barton, Mitchell Logan, Lacy Hunnigan, Shane McNabb, Thalia Grace, Gwen Ryder, Nathan McIntosh, Dakota Elle, Leila Fisher, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Small Bob, Blackjack, Tempest

Godly Characters: Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Poseidon, Demeter, Hades, Persephone, Aphrodite, Chiron

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Sedanur Aykan, Esperanza Nicole Zhang, Theadora Tiphane McLean, Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Calandra Rodriguez, Chrysander Rodriguez, Hercules Grace, Amarilla Cage

Summary: Percy and Nico are getting married in March 2014, on a double wedding with Frank, Hazel and Leo. Follow them through their wedding plans, wedding day, honeymoon, moving into their own house and starting their family. How Zeus freaks out about the firstborn child of Percy and Nico and how their family protects them. Watch the beginning of the di Angelo family unfold.

**A Very Half-Blood Marriage**

_Chasing Happiness_

Chapter 2: Buildings (of Houses and Futures)

Nico was panting hard, turning the music up some. It was good to tune out the whining. Dipping his roller into the wall-paint again, he continued painting the walls a beautiful baby-blue.

It was the perfect house. Nico had spend weeks looking for it and in the end, had decided by address instead of looks. The Ocean Drive 13 was _the_ perfect address for a son of Hades and a son of Poseidon to live in. Especially since the Poseidonian River ran just behind their house, through their back-yard, it's origin in the Hydros Falls that filled the Tethys Lake in the Persephone Park, leading from there on throughout the city and ending in the other two lakes that New Athens had, in the Demeter Park. Ocean Drive wasn't just close to the Poseidonian River, but it was also only a five minute walk from the Persephone Park, which was perfect for young families with children too – Nico had been specifically looking for a house close to one of the two parks their city had, which was how he had found the Ocean Drive. He had looked through different houses in the Ocean Drive, but in the end, most were identical judging by the lay-out. So he chose the 13. He bought the house, without Percy's knowledge. And for the past two months, he had been secretly renovating it together with their friends. Also without Percy's knowledge. The over-hours of starting his own business were a good excuse to sneak a couple of hours per week into renovating the house.

The house had been gray. Boring, dark gray. So the last thing Nico and his merry band of handymen did was painting the exterior of the house. A perfect, soft baby-blue, because the house Percy Jackson was living in had to be in a nice shade of blue, obviously.

His merry band of handymen consisted of Frank, Connor, Travis, Malcolm, Chris, Clarisse, Grover, normally also Nyssa but she was in New Rome with Leo at the moment. Tyson too whenever he was in New Athens. Occasionally also the other girls – Annabeth, Piper, Rachel, Kayla, Lou, Miranda, Katie. Whoever had some time to spare would go to the Ocean Drive 13 to help out. Nico had made a list of everything that was to do and whoever had time dropped by, chose a task, finished it and crossed it off the list. It was a miracle that with all those people in the know, Percy truly had no clue what kind of present he was getting from Nico for their wedding day.

Obviously Nico paid for everything. Furniture, wallpapers, paint, rugs. One thing after the other though. First he had bought the paints, assigned each color to one of the rooms. The friends of theirs who had time took it to paint one of the rooms. After that came rugs and furniture. By now, it was only a matter of setting all their old and new belongings in.

The house was spacious. It was _perfect_. It had a large basement that Clarisse and Frank had turned into the perfect training base and weapons store, with a heavy iron door and a good lock so their future children wouldn't be able to reach the dangerous stuff.

First floor had a spacious living room and an equally spacious kitchen, both on the right half of the main door. Left was the staircase underneath which was the downstairs bathroom. There was a large dining room connected to the kitchen and on the left opposite the stairs was a storage room for food and other various items (the girls had put everything they'd need for cleaning there too).

Second floor was why Nico had really needed to buy the house. The master bedroom had its own bathroom, there was another bathroom on the floor, as well as five additional rooms. The one next to the master bedroom had been converted into an office so Nico could work from home too. Two of the other rooms had been turned into guest rooms for now and the two other rooms opposite the master bedroom had both been turned into nurseries, in all different shades of blue. Let's just say Nico was being _very_ optimistic here. After all, Percy and Nico had already talked about their family plans and both of them wanted a large family. So four rooms for potential kids would be good, but for now, two nurseries were enough. Percy had already declared to Nico that he wanted twins, or if their first pregnancy weren't twins, then he wanted their first two children as close in age as possible, because he had always regretted to feel so alone and isolated in the Poseidon Cabin. He wanted his kids close in age so they could grow up together. They could see about further children later, maybe a few years could pass before they'd have more children and for that amount of time, guest rooms would be good. In case Nico's beloved little niece Esperanza would stay over, or one of their friends, or in the future, one of their children's friends.

The thought put a shit-eating grin onto Nico's lips. Their children. Nico's and Percy's beautiful, perfect children. He was eternally grateful to Poseidon for this ability of his chosen one. The sea was bountiful and fertile, Aphrodite herself had been born from the chasm of the ocean after Ouranos' genitals had been tossed into the ocean. The fertility of the sea manifested in all children of the sea being able to carry children, even the male ones.

"Stop thinking about screwing Jackson. Continue your work", ordered Clarisse sternly.

"I'm not thinking about screwing him and will you stop calling him Jackson? His name will be di Angelo all too soon", huffed Nico with a pout and continued with the wall.

Katie and Miranda laughed softly at that. They were currently prettying the front-yard and the back-yard of the house up. The most beautiful flowers – bluish-purple lilies, forget-me-nots, purple hibiscus and other flowers in a shade between blue and borderline purple – were supposed to greet Percy once Nico would show him their new home. The backyard had a tall, broad apple-tree in it and Nico had put up a swing for their hypothetical kids. One day, he would build a tree house in that tree, once their children were old enough for it. Maybe he was crazy for having all those plans in his head, but for too long, he had been afraid of being gay, of never being able to have such a thing. A normal family. He thought gays could only hide in back-alleys, never walk proud, never just... live in a pretty house and raise children. So when he had gotten together with Percy, when Percy had said 'yes', all those plans started to unfold in Nico's mind. All those plans he had never dared to dream of. A wedding, honeymoon, a family, a pretty house. Children. Own children with a partner, with his partner who he loved. That had been something he thought he _knew_ he'd never have, being gay. But as always, Percy proved to be too perfect to be true.

"What are you going to do after the wedding?", asked Nico, turning to Frank.

The other man turned to him too, paint-roller in one hand, but more paint on his clothes than on the roll. "What do you mean? We already live in a house together and we already have a kid. I don't really think much will change for us. We did it all in kind of the wrong order, so yeah..."

They first moved in together, then had the kid and not got married. But it had worked good for them. Leo had never been bitter about being a teen mom, he adored little Esperanza. And so did everybody else who knew the tiny Latina. Nico chuckled softly at the thought.

"Well, do you... plan on having more?", inquired Nico. "Like, with my sister, for example."

"We're still struggling with our restaurant, Hazel doesn't want to take a long leave of absence because of pregnancy and birth", replied Frank, a little uncomfortable to talk to his future brother-in-law about this. "Besides, as much as we love Sparky, she's a handful."

"That is true", agreed Clarisse with a grunt. "If any of my kids turn out to be that troublesome, please kill me. You know _you_ and your wife will be on babysitting duty then, right di Angelo?"

"Don't call Percy my wife, Clarisse", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes. "But yes, we know that."

Mostly because Percy _really_ wanted to see what tiny, thieving Clarisses would be like. He pictured them adorable, Nico pictured them scary. At any rate, it promised to be interesting.

"When are _you_ getting married, Clarisse?", interrupted Katie suddenly. "You two have been dating longer than any others of us, yet Chris still hadn't put a ring on it. Unlike Malcolm."

Katie and Malcolm had gotten married with the first rays of spring this year. It had been a beautiful, small ceremony, no big deal. Very natural and romantic. Clarisse grunted and rolled her eyes. Nico grinned a little and bit his tongue. Clarisse liked to state how they would never get to see her in a white prissy dress and Nico knew that was true. Half a year ago, Clarisse and Chris had sneaked out of town and to New York. They had gotten married, with only Percy as their witness. They didn't want to make a big deal out of it, it had just happened in the register office, no church, no big party or anything. As of yet, they had to tell the others. The only reason why they had done it was because everyone had gotten into the wedding-plans mode – Frank, Hazel and Leo, Nico and Percy, Malcolm and Katie. All this talk about future and children had affected Clarisse in a way. At the very least, she wanted to ensure that they belonged together. That if one of them died, their shared house and belongings would go to the other. After all, they were still demigods, who died young.

"If you need to know, we're celebrating our six months anniversary in two weeks", pressed Clarisse out. "There, now you know. Chris and I got hitched without all of you sneezing into your tissues and sobbing like little girls. Oh, don't give me that look, girl."

Katie huffed, a little hurt in her pride, and turned away to pay attention to another unfinished task. Clarisse rolled her eyes, ignoring it. It didn't matter to her what others thought of her.

/break\

"Percy, baby. What are you doing there?", asked Sally curiously.

She held a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Two more days. She knew that tonight, Percy would go on his bachelor party, tomorrow he'd sleep through his handover and the day after that, he would be a married man. So Sally was curious why Percy wasn't getting changed for his bachelor party yet. Percy looked up confused, clinging to two framed pictures. Sally tilted her head and sat down on Percy's bed, taking a look at the pictures. She cooed softly at the beautiful photos. One was of Sally having a maybe a year old Percy cradled to her chest. The other was a black and white photograph of three people, wearing clothes from the thirties. A gorgeous Italian woman with a four-years-old Bianca and an two-years Nico on her lap.

"It's ridiculous", mumbled Percy and blushed a bit. "I'm just... thinking. How our kids may look like. I mean, we were both pretty adorable little kids."

"So your children will be even more adorable", concluded Sally amused, kissing his temple.

"Probably", nodded Percy in agreement, grinning a little.

"Have you thought about names already?", asked Sally curiously, leaning against the bed-frame. "I know when I first discovered that I was pregnant with you, I've been toying with names for weeks."

"I would like to name our first child Bianca Maria, if it's a girl. Lucas Paul if it's a boy, but I don't know if Nico would be fine with naming our child after Luke", murmured Percy with a frown. "But I want to name our second girl after you, mom. Really. I just... I think that with the family that Nico lost, it has a symbolic worth that this is a new start for him, that we are his family now, you know?"

"I think they're both very beautiful names", smiled Sally softly. "And who knows? Maybe it's twin girls. Then I'd get my first grandchild to be named after me after all."

Percy laughed at that and nodded. Whatever the gender, as long as his children were happy and healthy, he would be happy too. Though he had to admit, if only to himself, he really wanted a little boy with chubby, olive-skinned cheeks and Nico's messy curls.

/break\

"Who is the happiest, most beautiful and perfect baby on this planet? Yes, you are. Yes, you are", cooed Leo as he was laying on the ground in front of Esperanza. "My little Sparky."

Esperanza was laying on her back while Leo kissed and tickled her stomach. Leo really hoped that Nico and Percy were going to hurry with the baby-making because Leo wanted Esperanza to get a playmate. She was already one and a half years old and Leo wanted for their friends to make some babies too so Esperanza could play with them. He didn't want her to be lonely.

"Mo, pa?", asked the Latina and looked around.

"Mommy and papa are alright, we'll see them soon, baby girl", sighed Leo with a pout.

"How can you be so adorable when you pout?", asked Jake amused, ruffling his curls.

"Say, where do you want to go to for your honeymoon?", asked Nyssa to change the topic.

"Everywhere", shrugged Leo with a small grin. "Japan. China. Maybe we'll meet Nico and Percy when we're in Germany. France next and Greece will be our last stop. Five weeks in total."

"You have a lot planned there", stated Will skeptically, looking up from his book.

"Well, Sparky can walk by now. All too soon, all our vacations will be to family-friendly beaches, will all-inclusive hotels and kiddies-club", joked Leo with a half-grin. "We have an arrangement with Hades, well Pluto actually. We take Sparky with us for the first and the last week, Hades takes her for the three weeks in the middle so we get some privacy too."

"That's awfully nice of him", observed Shane stunned. "Our dad wouldn't do that."

"Our father has like two dozen or so kids that we know of", snorted Leo and rolled his eyes. "He really doesn't have the time to tend to all of us like a real dad. Hades only has two children and he has cared about them even a hundred years ago, after all he had tried to keep Nico and his sister Bianca safe, hiding them in the underworld, but he couldn't, so he brought them to the Lotus Hotel. He cares about his kids, because he only has those two."

"Enough babbling, go and get changed for your bachelor party", ordered Nyssa with a grin.

/break\

Nico groaned as he stood under the shower that evening. He was exhausted, but it was also a good feeling. The house was finished. It was ready for Nico and Percy to move in, to start their new life and their family there. He really hoped Percy would be happy about it. Still, right now he was really far too exhausted to even _think_ about a bachelor party. Besides, he didn't want one anyway.

He had explicitly told his friends that he didn't want a bachelor party, because he didn't see a point in it. The only person he wanted to see naked was Percy, so why go to a strip-club? But Jason _insisted_ on dragging his sorry ass to a strip-club, at least once in his life. If they would have Percy on a pole, dancing and shedding clothes, yes, Nico would totally go for that, but there wasn't much appeal in anyone else. Sure, he saw hot guys too and recognized their hotness. He had jerked off thinking about celebrities and other boys from camp too before he had gotten together with Percy, but there honestly was only Percy left for him now. No one else would ever live up to what Percy was giving him, had given him. But he was only the groom, so what did he have to say in this? Rolling his eyes, he turned the water off to get changed.

/break\

Hazel knew the boys all had trouble with their little arrangement. It was adorable, she could picture Nico sitting on the couch, sulking like the loner goth boy she had first met years ago. Or Frank, whining and emptying Clarisse's fridge. Percy knew how to busy himself while missing Nico, he was probably so obsessive with finishing the wedding plans to make everything perfect. And she knew exactly that her little firebug was projecting his longing onto Esperanza, compensating for missing Frank and Hazel by cuddling and coddling their baby girl.

She was doing fine. If she was being honest, she even enjoyed it a little. Not that she didn't love Frank and Leo and Esperanza, but Frank was a snorer and Leo was a blanket-hogger and Esperanza was still only a toddler, who liked to scream at night and keep them awake. It was kind of blissful to just lay in their large bed, all alone, and sleep through a whole night without freezing because someone stole her blanket, or either Frank or Esperanza waking her with loud noises.

But moments like this right now made her miss them terribly. She was sitting on the couch, all alone. The house was eerily silent. No laughter from Leo, or explosions from his experiments, no giggling from Esperanza, or animal-sounds from Frank and Esperanza while he taught her how to shift – the girl had been able to turn into a kitten before she could walk. No feet running over their floor, no voices, no nothing. It was only her and that was kind of sad.

It also made her remember just how much her family meant to her. She would never want to miss them, not a single one of them. Even if they hadn't planned Esperanza, she had enriched their lives so much. She was their daughter, even if Hazel wasn't her biological parent, because the boys she loved were and that made her Hazel's daughter too, blood be damned.

To distract herself, she had started a little something. She was stitching a baby-blanket for Esperanza, out of fine material, with golden embroidery of little dragons. The centerpiece of the blanket was a stitched version of their family tree, as small as he was for now. But it was a good work to distract her from missing her family and it calmed her a little. It was something her mother had taught her too, so it was also maybe a little sentimental of her.

She loved her mother, but Marie had never given Hazel the love or childhood that she had deserved, so Hazel had sworn it to herself to give Esperanza everything the girl needed to be a happy child. Never to be treated like an outsider, like a cursed soul. She promised her baby girl never to be greedy, to never put her own needs and desires before her daughter's life.

And still, even with the curse she had to bear because of her mother, even with her early death thanks to her mother, even with all the bad memories, she regretted it horribly that Marie Levesque would not be there on the happiest day of Hazel's life.

/break\

Frank was sitting with Clarisse and Chris, each of them nursing an own beer. The work at the di Angelo house had one upside: Frank was too exhausted to complain or mope. He was just glad to sit and drink something cool. They had been carrying around couches and put up the beds in the guest rooms and even painted the outside walls of the house. Everything to make it perfect for Percy.

Frank smiled faintly at that. Percy was one of his best friends and he was glad that the boy who literally had nothing when Frank had first met him – no memories, thus no friends or family, no one he remembered who loved him, no worldly possessions, not even an address – now had everything. A loving soon-to-be husband, a beautiful new home, a bunch of friends who were willing to sacrifice afternoon after afternoon to help with this surprise present for Percy.

Soon, that friend would be his family. Well, in an extended way, he already was. In an extended way, they all were family. Still, with the way they grew up at their camps and with the wars, some were closer family than others. Frank had a lot of half-siblings out there, but Clarisse was the only one who truly felt like family to him and he knew that Hazel and Nico were brother and sister, no 'half-' required, not for them. Percy would marry Nico, while Frank would marry Hazel and Leo.

* * *

_Author's note: Next chapter will have six different bachelor parties. Let's just say, Nico doesn't appreciate being in a strip-club, Percy gets an underwater picnic, Leo strips on a table, Frank loses a poker game to the Stolls and Hazel goes shopping for toys to play with her Leo._


	4. Celebrations

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || A Very Half-Blood Marriage || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: A Very Half-Blood Marriage – Chasing Happiness

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, spanking, mpreg/pregnancy, marriage, bigamy, crossdressing, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Pipabeth, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Jake/Will, Lou/Miranda, Kayla/Nyssa, Shane/Lacy, Austin/Mitchell, Nathan/Gwen, Dakota/Leila, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardner, Nyssa Black, Kayla Hein, Austin Barton, Mitchell Logan, Lacy Hunnigan, Shane McNabb, Thalia Grace, Gwen Ryder, Nathan McIntosh, Dakota Elle, Leila Fisher, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Small Bob, Blackjack, Tempest

Godly Characters: Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Poseidon, Demeter, Hades, Persephone, Aphrodite, Chiron

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Sedanur Aykan, Esperanza Nicole Zhang, Theadora Tiphane McLean, Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Calandra Rodriguez, Chrysander Rodriguez, Hercules Grace, Amarilla Cage

Summary: Percy and Nico are getting married in March 2014, on a double wedding with Frank, Hazel and Leo. Follow them through their wedding plans, wedding day, honeymoon, moving into their own house and starting their family. How Zeus freaks out about the firstborn child of Percy and Nico and how their family protects them. Watch the beginning of the di Angelo family unfold.

**A Very Half-Blood Marriage**

_Chasing Happiness_

Chapter 3: Celebrations (of Bachelors and Bachelorettes)

Leo was having the time of his life. It was hard, having a bachelor party when two of his best friends were having their own party and two other of his best friends were the ones he was getting married to. But they had managed to split up their friends to give each of the five an individual bachelor-party. And Leo had gotten Piper, so he was happy. She was his best friend. Sure, he would have liked to have Jason with him too, but Jason was Nico's best man so he attended Nico's bachelor-party. And it was fine, because Leo knew if Jason would have been involved, he would right now be in a strip-club and feel uncomfortable. Instead, he was dancing with Piper, both of them already tipsy. Leo had been taken hostage by Piper, Jake, Nyssa, Shane, Will and Austin. They were currently in the _Silenus Club_, basically the only place to party in New Athens. But demigods sure knew how to party. Leo was having a lot of fun, even though he missed Frank, Hazel, Jason and Percy a lot and wished they would be there too (not Nico. Nico was a party-pooper and if he was there, Percy was no fun either because he was too busy sitting on Nico's lap and having his tongue down the Ghost King's throat). But since all five of them had their bachelor-party on the same day, they had to 'divide and conquer', as Will had put it (they had been living in New Rome for too long). And it was great, Leo had his beloved siblings and his beloved Piper.

"I can't believe my little lion cub will be a married man soon", sighed Piper with a pout.

She had her arms around his neck as they swayed to the loud music – the newest remix of the muses. Leo grinned and leaned in, resting his forehead on her shoulder. She was his oldest friend. She had been his only friend before Hera had screwed up their memories and brought them to Camp Half-Blood. But she, she had been the only one who had loved him before he was a firebug.

"I can't wait for it", whispered Leo softly. "I can't wait to have everything I always wanted."

"I don't know", frowned Piper thoughtful. "I mean, you're living together, you have a kid... what kind of difference does marriage make, really?"

"That the reason why you haven't put a ring on it yet?", teased Leo curiously.

"That and all the stress", shrugged Piper and sighed. "Building New Athens, figuring all the things out, hospital, schools, public places like those, finding jobs and homes for all the demigods. You have no idea how much work went into raising a whole city from scratch one. And once her job settled at least _a little_, I started the DPS with Nico and Lou."

"How can you be too busy for love?", asked Leo seriously. "You love Annabeth. How can you be too busy to make her your wife? And what about a family? Isn't that the point of the Demigod Protective Service? To find good homes for orphans? You and Annabeth would be wonderful mothers. Don't wait until it's too late. Don't regret not having a family."

Piper frowned at that. She adored Esperanza, that was true. And having a child with Annabeth?

"You. Sit down and _drink_", ordered Nyssa as she pulled them apart. "You look upset. No looking upset today. We're celebrating our little firebug today! It's a _cheerful_ day, you hear me?"

Piper huffed amused and sat down with the other boys while Nyssa danced with Leo. Shane scooted over to make room for her, squeezing Austin in between him and Will. The younger son of Apollo made a sound of protest until he got handed another drink. Will didn't even notice, he was too busy making out with his boyfriend. Jake couldn't leave his hands off Will, thanks to the leather pants the blonde was wearing. No, Jake really couldn't hold back.

"I got a text from Lace", pointed Shane out, grinning a very stupid grin.

"How's my sister doing?", asked Piper, nudging him. "She's with..."

"Hazel. Mitch and Lacy are with Hazel", replied Austin, blushing a little.

"Why are you blushing? What are they doing?", asked Piper, nudging the son of Apollo.

She knew that Austin was dating Mitchell and that Shane was dating Lacy and both boys had horribly embarrassed blushes on their faces at the moment. They knew something she didn't.

/break\

Lacy was giggling as she stared at the reply from her boyfriend Shane _By everything!_. She tugged on Mitchell's sleeve, getting his attention. Which was hard, because he was currently very fascinated by a giant, blue dildo. He blinked a couple of times when he looked at his sister.

"What did Austin tell you to buy?", whispered Lacy with a grin.

"He said I should just buy what I like, he'd appreciate the surprise", shrugged Mitchell.

"I _need_ those handcuffs!", exclaimed Gwen and pushed past her two Greek half-siblings.

Mitchell and Lacy laughed as Gwen held the cuffs up triumphantly. All of this had been her idea, actually. A toy-party. Currently, Hazel's house looked like a sex-shop and the seven of them were looking through the goods and placing orders. Aside from Gwen, Lacy and Mitchell, there were also Kayla, Leila and Ella. Though the only thing that had interested Ella so far were the books (she was currently reading _50 Shades of Grey_). Leila, the Roman daughter of the Rainbow Goddess, was currently gathering a collection of differently colored dildos, to complete the rainbow.

"Oh, shut up", huffed Leila as Kayla giggled at her. "You lesbians aren't the only ones using those in the bedroom. Dakota does appreciate a little change every once in a while."

"And for 'once in a while' do you need seven dildos?", teased Hazel, testing a whip.

"I don't even want to know what you need that for", laughed Kayla and shook her head.

"For Leo. Obviously.", smirked Hazel wickedly. "I haven't seen my little firebug in nearly a week, our wedding night needs to be very special. After all, he'll be legally _mine_ then."

"Somehow marriage sounds more like slave-trade when you talk about it", stated Leila.

Hazel just offered her long-time friend a broad grin and a shrug. Kayla rolled her eyes and turned her attention to a double-dildo for her and Nyssa. Nice. But it was good her girlfriend wasn't here, because Nyssa would throw a fit if she saw the kind of toys Hazel was buying for Leo. Those things were just nothing anyone wanted to know about their siblings.

"Oh my gosh, that is so cute!", exclaimed Hazel and dropped the whip when she saw a pet-set.

It was complete, with a butt-plug with a tail attached to it, cute puppy-ears to be clipped onto the hair, a collar, a leash, even a pet-bowl in red. _That_ was so going to happen.

"Where exactly is your daughter?", questioned Gwen curiously.

"You know how much Sally and Paul want a grandchild. We figured we'd lend them our kid for the night", grinned Hazel. "So all of us can enjoy our bachelor-parties without worrying about her."

"That is so sweet", smiled Kayla softly. "I can actually see Paul and Sally preparing a baby-room while Percy and Nico are on their honeymoon, like 'So, how long until you give us our grandchild?'. I have to confess though, I'm curious about the little Jackson di Angelos myself."

"They'd be so cute", cooed Mitchell and sighed. "Like, total little heart-breakers."

"How about we take it one step at a time? First the adorable babies and later on then the heart-breaking, okay?", grunted Leila amused. "Besides, kids of our ambassador of Pluto, they got to be badass. Percy's genes would help there too, but he'd ruin it with his puppy-like cuteness."

"You're already brewing up potential children for them", laughed Lacy. "Let's wait until they get back from the honeymoon with that, huh? Let's see what they bring back from Germany."

"Okay, girls. I need your help here", interrupted Hazel as she looked through the adorable pet-set.

"Why?", asked Kayla reluctantly.

"I need one of you to take a picture of this and send it to Frank. He has to know what kind of awesome things I have planned for our little firebug", declared Hazel. "Please?"

"I'll take a picture and send it to Nate so he can send show it to Frank", sighed Gwen in defeat.

She pulled her phone out and snapped a picture of the toy-set.

/break\

Nathan grunted annoyed when his phone buzzed. He didn't need the distraction. His Greek half-brothers were sneaky, better than he would have thought from Greeks. Not that he had any prejudices against Greeks, but he just knew that Mercury kids were superior. That was before he had sat down together with three sons of Hermes for a poker-game.

"Why did I agree to this?", groaned Frank as he yet again lost a game.

"Because I'm your best man, man", stated Nathan with a broad grin. "And there's no better way to go out than with a good cigar, a good whiskey and a straight game of poker."

"I gotta agree with your Roman buddy there", grunted Clarisse pleased, puffing on her cigar.

Frank huffed and slumped in his chair. Sure, it was nice and all, but playing poker against not just Clarisse and Dakota, but also Nathan, Chris, Travis and Connor – how did he stand a chance against all those cheaters? Sure, Dakota was already too wasted to think straight, but the four children of Hermes/Mercury were not playing a fair game. Still, it was nice. Back at camp, Frank had spend a lot of time with Dakota and Nathan, but then came the Greeks and he felt as though their whole life had started to resolve around the Greeks. It was good to know the other boys still had his back.

"Don't be such a pansy, brother", warned Clarisse with a glare. "Deal the cards."

"But first take a look at this picture Gwen just send me", grinned Nathan wickedly.

Frank grunted confused and grabbed Nathan's phone to take a look. A complete puppy-pet-play-set with a little text under the picture – _Show Frank. Hazel bought it 4 Leo_. Frank's face lit up with an incredibly stupid grin at the thought of Leo dressed up as a puppy. Oh, he really missed Hazel and Leo. But it seemed that Hazel had very special plans for their wedding-night.

"Oh, that look on his face says it all. He's having a dirty mind right about now", stated Travis.

He was grinning broadly and nudging his younger brother. Connor just grinned a little.

"I already feel bad for Leo", muttered Connor teasingly.

"What about you two anyway?", slurred Dakota, pouring himself another whiskey. "How come you're both still single? No pretty Greeks around anymore?"

"Since Nico, Hazel and Frank are gonna tie the cute ones down for good soon, nope", replied Travis nonchalantly. "But whatever. Not everyone resolves their lives around love."

"Your own loss, big brother", replied Chris, throwing a short glance at Clarisse.

"Don't get sappy with me", warned Clarisse, blushing just the tiniest bit and glaring when the Stolls snickered. "Shut up, both of you. I can turn your one week house-arrest into two weeks."

"You can't ground us, Clarisse! We don't even live here!", exclaimed Connor.

"Yeah, because I want to keep you locked up in here. No. In your house. You're not allowed out for a week because I can't stand to see your faces all the time", grunted Clarisse with a leveled glare.

"They would do good to listen to her", whispered Chris over to Nathan.

"Yeah, I know that feeling. Reyna is a hard-ass too", chuckled Nathan amused.

/break\

"Ha—atchu."

Jason cocked one eyebrow and turned to look at his girlfriend. Reyna just shrugged. Someone somewhere had been talking about her. The pretty, blonde stripper in front of them was more interesting than her sneezing. He had a keen resemblance to Jason, now that Reyna thought about it. Grinning amused, she put a dollar-bill into the guy's golden pants.

"Why are _you_ having fun?!", complained Nico and made a face, glaring at Reyna.

"Oh, you don't get to complain. At least you're a gay guy. What am I supposed to do here?", grunted Lou and downed another drink. "Half-naked guys, grinding against each other. Gah."

Octavian snickered, looking far too pleased to be true, which was suspicious for Nico. "Why are you even here, Simmons? This is my bachelor-party. You don't like me."

"Don't sell yourself short, ambassador of Pluto", hummed Octavian, eyes fixed on the dancer. "You want me to be the priest on your wedding. I demand to get a lap-dance for that and if you refuse to give me Percy for that, at least pay for one at this establishment."

"Why did you insist on dragging him along, Rachel?", hissed Nico with a glare.

"Because I adore your bickering", replied the Oracle of Delphi with a pleased grin. "Don't you?"

"Oh, completely", agreed Thalia next to her. "Oh come on, lighten up some, cousin."

"I find it highly inappropriate to look at other, naked guys when I promised myself to Percy."

"Boring", chorused Lou, Jason, Reyna, Rachel and Thalia at once.

"And very old-fashioned", added Octavian bored. "The lap-dance, if you'd please?"

Nico grunted and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. He didn't want to look at other guys getting naked if all he wanted to see was Percy getting naked. Or even clothed, right now he really just wanted Percy back. He found the whole establishment distasteful and this tradition of watching others getting naked before you marry the love of your life, what was the point of that? If he still had the desire to be with others, he shouldn't marry Percy. But he wants Percy and only Percy.

"Does any of you know what Percy is even doing?", asked Nico thoughtful.

"Underwater picnic", replied Rachel and huffed. "It's why I chose your party over his. Not that I completely love you, Nikki. But a picnic? I'd rather look at naked guys."

"Underwater picnic? How does that work?", asked Thalia confused.

"Daddy dearest used some godly magic", shrugged Reyna. "Or that's what Percy told me."

"If there is a merman-version of my Percy swimming around out there while I'm stuck in here, I will see to it that every time you try to have sex a zombie will interrupt you, Grace", warned Nico.

"Don't worry your pretty head", cooed Lou, ruffling his curls. "I ordered Randa to make videos and photos of the party. After all, I want to see Miranda as a little mermaid too."

"Thank you. At least I have one friend here", huffed Nico, still looking like he was pouting.

He'd still have preferred a show of merman Percy to this farce.

/break\

"This is so, so, so beautiful!"

Grover chuckled, despite himself. He was still struggling with having a fish-tail instead of his goat-legs, but Percy was happy like a fish in water. Literally. The blue fish-tail really suited him as he swam fast eights through the ocean. Grover turned toward the one who had come up with this special bachelor-party and patted the big guy's back.

"This was a brilliant idea, Tyson", pointed Grover out. "Haven't seen him that happy since they got engaged. This really means a lot to Percy, being a little mermaid."

"Merman, G-man!", protested Percy and sped up to them, sticking his tongue out.

"Will you calm down now and join us down here?", called Katie annoyed.

She and her younger sister Miranda had chosen a beautiful coral reef to have their picnic in. The two were setting the picnic together with the children of Athena. Annabeth's eyes were sweeping from one to the other, analyzing silently. This was pretty amazing, having the chance to swim the ocean like that, to have a close look at mermen and mermaids like this.

"Smile and wave!", ordered Miranda as she pointed her diver-camera at them.

"This will be fun!", declared Tyson as he joined them and helped unpacking the food.

A sheet of air was wrapped around the food, protecting it from the water. Grover groaned delighted as he took an enchilada out and took a bite right away. He knew waiting for Percy had no sense, that boy was too obsessed with his tail right about now. Rightfully so. Children of Poseidon were fast swimmers anyway, but as a merman, Percy was even faster. It was completely different from when he normally took a walk on the sea bed. The only thing to make this more perfect would be for Nico to be there too. The thought of Nico as a merman made Percy blush heavily. Mh, now there went a wedding-present idea. Maybe if he gave his dad the puppy-eyes?

"Thanks, guys", smiled Percy as he got comfortable with the others. "This is amazing."

"We thought so", grinned Malcolm, nudging the other. "You and Nico are up for the big adventure on your honeymoon, we figured you'd appreciate something calm and nice."

Percy smiled at the blonde. They may not have been close during their camp-days, but at university, Malcolm had been a great tutor whenever Percy had some kind of problems and he had shared a lot of his classes with Miranda. He had come a long way since Tartarus, when he had thought he had failed as a friend – for Calypso, for Bob, for Damasen. But then they won the war and he put more effort into his friendships, tried nearly forcefully to be a good friend. Until Nico had called him out on his bull and told him that what he was doing now wasn't good, that a good friend was there because he wanted to and not because he felt like he ought to be there. From then on, he relaxed a little and his friendships _actually_ started to blossom again.

"Those corals are truly lovely", sighed Katie, looking around in amazement. "I understand the appeal of the sea. Why don't you spend your honeymoon down here?"

"Because it's not Nico's scene. He barely tolerates to swim in the sea, but being that deep down for a long period of time? I'm not even going to request that of him", chuckled Percy and shook his head. "No, I'll continue enjoying the sea with my awesome, little brother."

Tyson looked mighty proud at that. And that was what this was about. Percy had wanted to spend time with his family – and his friends too were his family. After all, soon he'd start his own family.

/break\

The rest of Percy's family was currently on babysitting duty in New York. Leo wasn't the only one who had dumped his daughter at the Blofisses'. Esperanza was giggling delighted as she pushed a car around, chasing after the car Danny was pushing. The little daughter of Apollo was five years now and she liked playing big sister with Esperanza.

"They're adorable", whispered Sally from where she sat on the couch, watching them.

"They are", agreed Paul, with the fire-extinguisher next to him. "But if Esperanza catches fire one more time, I will interrupt Leo's bachelor-party. I can't deal with that."

Fire would be the least of their worries, because Danny was pulling Esperanza after her to the guest room. There was a ton of stuffed animals on the bed – all thanks to her daddy Octavian.

"You can shift like your dad, right?", asked Danny curiously, earning a confused look from Esperanza. "Turn into animals. Can you do a bunny? Like this. Do a bunny!"

Esperanza's large, almond-eyes blinked a couple of times as she took the fluffy, white bunny and turned it around in her tiny hands. The next time she blinked, there was a white bunny instead of the little Latina. Danny giggled delighted and grabbed the bunny.

"Granny Sally, look!", exclaimed Danny and ran up to them.

"I told your parents only kids, no pets", groaned Paul annoyed. "Give me the bunny, Danny."

"But it's Sparky", frowned Danny confused, hugging the bunny.

"Percy told me that Frank could turn into animals and I've heard that Esperanza could do it too, but... how do we turn the little darling back into a human?", muttered Sally mortified. "Please, Danny, give me the cute, little bunny. We don't want anything to happen to it, right?"

Danny frowned, now even more confused. Why should anything happen to her fluffy friend? She grabbed a picture-book instead and curled together on the couch. Adults were weird.

* * *

_Author's note: And with the next chapter, we'll actually finally get to celebrate the wedding! Including awesome gifts from Hades and Poseidon, Nico being nervous if Percy likes the house and Percy, as always, beating Nico when it comes to gifts. But honestly, Nico doesn't mind. ;)_


	5. Gifts

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || A Very Half-Blood Marriage || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: A Very Half-Blood Marriage – Chasing Happiness

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, spanking, mpreg/pregnancy, marriage, bigamy, crossdressing, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Pipabeth, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Jake/Will, Lou/Miranda, Kayla/Nyssa, Shane/Lacy, Austin/Mitchell, Nathan/Gwen, Dakota/Leila, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardner, Nyssa Black, Kayla Hein, Austin Barton, Mitchell Logan, Lacy Hunnigan, Shane McNabb, Thalia Grace, Gwen Ryder, Nathan McIntosh, Dakota Elle, Leila Fisher, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Small Bob, Blackjack, Tempest

Godly Characters: Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Poseidon, Demeter, Hades, Persephone, Aphrodite, Chiron

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Sedanur Aykan, Esperanza Nicole Zhang, Theadora Tiphane McLean, Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Calandra Rodriguez, Chrysander Rodriguez, Hercules Grace, Amarilla Cage

Summary: Percy and Nico are getting married in March 2014, on a double wedding with Frank, Hazel and Leo. Follow them through their wedding plans, wedding day, honeymoon, moving into their own house and starting their family. How Zeus freaks out about the firstborn child of Percy and Nico and how their family protects them. Watch the beginning of the di Angelo family unfold.

**A Very Half-Blood Marriage**

_Chasing Happiness_

Chapter 4: Gifts (of the Ocean and the Underworld)

It was a little strange for Sally. Not just to be in the city only meant to be entered by demigods, or to bind a girdle around Percy's tunic in old, Roman tradition, as mothers did for their daughters on the bride's wedding day, not any of those things. No, to see his son completely still and without him saying a word. Honestly, Sally was pretty sure Percy wasn't even breathing.

"Honey, you look like you're having cold feet", pointed Sally out as she finished the ice-blue girdle.

Percy's tunic was white, blending into black down toward Percy's feet. To symbolize the underworld which he was marrying into. Silver embroidery ran along the seams of the tunic, making it look rich and valuable. The girdle was blue, but such a soft, light color that it fit quite well. Percy's hair was made up in curls and adored by aquamarine-shards, sapphire-shards and blue pearls.

"No. No cold feet. Just... pure fear", muttered Percy and made a face. "Father, Lord Hades and Lord Zeus are all here to attend our wedding. It scarcely goes well when all three are in one room. I'm afraid this wedding will turn into a battle. But I don't have cold feet. I love Nico and I can't wait to be his, or for him to be mine. I'm just afraid of... everything else, I guess."

"You will do well and you will live", whispered Sally reassuringly, kissing Percy's head.

The two of them weren't alone in the tent though. There was also Leo, who was even more silent than Percy, if that was possible at this point. Though out of different reasons. Ever since Sally had entered the tent and started to tie Percy's girdle, Leo had sat on a chair and stared at his own. His robes were nearly identical with Percy's, just that his embroidery was golden, his girdle was a light shade of red and his hair was put up with ruby-shards, garnet-shards and pink pearls.

"If you would be so kind as to let go of that now?", asked Sally amused, tugging on the girdle.

"Mh?", grunted Leo confused and looked up at the brunette woman.

"You have to let go, or else I can't tie it", smiled Sally kindly.

Leo stared up at her like a lost puppy. Which he was, honestly. Percy had two fathers attending his wedding – Poseidon and Paul – while Hephaestus couldn't spare the time to attend Leo's. Granted, Hephaestus had dozens of children, unlike Poseidon who only had Percy. And getting attached to them all, seeing them grow old and die, or simply die without ever having the chance to grow old, Sally understood why the gods tried not to get attached. Thousands of years of watching your children die, it would drive any parent insane. Staying away from the children was probably the only way the gods could keep going on. Nonetheless, Leo was all alone right now. He also didn't have a mother to tie his girdle, as tradition had it. Which was why Leo was so quiet and sad at this moment. And Sally couldn't watch. Leo was a sweet boy and Sally would not sit and watch him being sad on his wedding-day. Not while Sally was still around.

"Your mother... would be very proud of the young man you have become, Leo", started Sally softly as she began to tie the girdle. "She... may miss this very important day in your life, but as long as Percy, Paul and I are around, you will always have a family with us, don't forget that."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead, smiling sadly when she noticed the single tear running down Leo's cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She smiled and returned the hug. Percy grinned as he watched his mother and not-quite-brother.

"Besides, today you're officially forming your own family", grinned Percy. "Now cheer up, lion cub. If you're crying on my wedding, I will kick your ass."

/break\

Each of them had three appointed wedding court. Witnesses. Bridesmaids and best men alike. Nico and Frank were already standing at the altar, in front of Octavian. At Frank's side were Clarisse, Dakota and Nathan, spreading out in a line, while on Nico's side, Lou, Jason and Reyna were standing, also spreading out in a line into the other direction so their group was forming a half-circle in front of the wedding community. The guests were sitting on cushions on white wooden chairs, facing them in excitement. The first bride to be brought in was Hazel, hanging off Hades' arm as her father went to give her away. Right behind them walked her wedding court – Annabeth, Gwen and Leila. They came to stand in front of Frank, where Hades quite reluctantly let go of her. Her court joined Frank's. Everybody fawned over how beautiful she looked in her robes – identical to those of Percy and Leo, but purely black, with golden embroidery, her girdle (tied by Persephone) was purple, the amethyst-shards in her hair matching. Next entered Poseidon, looking a little upset to be giving Percy away to someone – anyone, really. The wedding court following them considered of Rachel, Grover and a more than proud Tyson. Percy's face was heated as he came to stand in front of Nico, who looked like such a hot Roman in his all-black and silver robes. The son of Hades offered him a smile as he took Percy's hand. Last to join was Leo, who looked incredibly happy that Paul had offered to give him away – as part of their family. Piper, Jake and Nyssa followed them. The wedding courts wore robes in colors matching the respective bride or groom. All give of them grew giddy as they stood in front of Octavian.

"Let's get this over with", sighed Octavian, just to get elbowed by a glaring Rachel. "Ouch. I meant to say, we gathered here today to bless the union between Niccoló di Angelo and Perseus Jackson, as well as the union between Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque and Leo Valdez..."

Honestly, Percy had no idea what else Octavian said, because he was staring so deeply into Nico's eyes that he had gotten completely lost in them. His nerves had gotten the better out of him, so the kiss startled him a great deal. Apparently, he had missed out on most of it. But oh, how much he had missed kissing Nico. Smiling softly, he wrapped his arms around Nico's neck.

"Perseus di Angelo", breathed Nico against Percy's lips. "Now how does that sound, amore?"

"Like a dream come true", smiled Percy brightly, pulling Nico into another kiss.

"Way better than Leo Zhang", called Leo from next to them, laughing.

"Leo Levesque sounds far better. I've been telling you right from the start", huffed Hazel.

"Now it's too late for those discussions. You're both Zhangs now", grinned Frank broadly.

/break\

Two tables were facing one another. The table with the engaged couples and the table with the gods.

The two sets of newly weds – Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico and Percy – alongside what little family was there to come and attend. Paul, Sally, Tyson and his fiance Ella.

Them opposite – in this very order – sat Aphrodite, Demeter, Persephone, Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Hestia and Chiron. This way, Nico was facing Hades, Percy was facing his own father, while he had placed Zeus opposite his stepfather Paul, to make Zeus feel like close part of the family.

The tables of the other guests were placed in a circle surrounding those two long tables.

The first ones to sit down were Leo, Percy, Nico, Hazel and Frank, accompanied by the cheers of their friends and family. Paul, Sally, Tyson and Ella followed close by, all busy hugging the five newly weds. Sally was glowing with pride as she pulled Leo and Percy – both 'her boys', as she had pressed out under sobs – into a bone-crushing hug. Percy was smiling a blinding smile as he felt Nico's hand rest on his thigh, both leaning in so closely, their arms were pressed against each other. All Percy really wanted was to lean in and keep kissing Nico _everywhere_ and just lay in his arms. But the wedding included a feast and a gifting ceremony.

The gods approached, one by one. First came Aphrodite, beautiful as ever and at least respectful enough not to wear white, together with Demeter. Both goddesses smiled kindly at them and took their seats. Chiron and Hestia came next and at at the farthest end of the table, also offering kind smiles to the newly weds. Zeus and Hera sat down beside Hestia after a short nod in greeting. They were followed by Persephone and Hades, though while Persephone sat down next to her mother, Hades instead stepped between the two tables, standing in front of his children.

"Seeing as it is the wedding of my children, I bear gifts", announced Hades, effectively shutting everyone else up, mostly so because of the sudden darkness that surrounded the god as he flicked his wrist. "To my daughter Hazel and her husbands, for a future yet to come..."

Three little spheres started to form in his hand, colorful and glowing and utterly beautiful. Yet no one aside from Hazel, Nico and Hades knew what they truly were. Hazel's eyes widened as she recognized the soul of her mother. Marie Levesque. Her own mother, yes, she recognized her soul, even though death was less her realm. So it was only due to guessing that Hazel knew what the other two spheres were, while Nico, even without having known the women in their past life, instantly knew who they were. Marie Levesque, Emily Zhang and Esperanza Valdez. Hazel's eyes teared as she realized what it meant. The spheres glowed brighter for a second before vanishing. A promise. A promise of three daughters, somewhere in their future. A promise that the souls of their deceased mothers would have a chance at a happy and longer life.

"What was that?", whispered Leo confused, leaning over Frank to tug on Hazel's sleeve.

While Hazel leaned over to explain it to her husbands, Hades continued to produce another sphere, though this one so black as though it was swallowing light itself. "And to my son Nico, who has always been faithful to me and the underworld, for a future soon to come."

Nico's jaw tightened, which concerned Percy. Because he couldn't know that it was so Nico would keep from crying. Four years ago, he had gone to the underworld to find her, but she had been gone, had decided to try for rebirth. He had given up on ever finding her again. It moved him dearly that their father had kept her soul safe so she would be reborn into the right family. Hades knew from Nico that Nico and Percy planned on starting a family a few months or so into their wedding. And now Hades returned Bianca's soul to the di Angelo family.

"Thank you, father", whispered Nico softly. "This is a... generous gift. We appreciate it."

"This one is for you. Poseidon and I have something for your wife", corrected Hades amused.

Poseidon grunted annoyed as he stepped up beside his older brother. "_Husband_."

"As you wish, brother", chuckled Hades teasingly, producing a silver skull ring with sapphire-eyes.

"Uhm, I already kinda got one like that?", offered Percy confused, showing his wedding-ring.

It was the sign of the underworld and it was the ring with which Nico had asked for his hand. Percy had never been one for fancy jewelry and he found it ridiculous to waste money that could go onto a college fond for their future children, or be invested in something other useful, in a second set of rings, so Nico and Percy had agreed to keep the engagement-rings as wedding-bands.

"Put it on and turn it around your finger once", ordered Poseidon tenderly.

Percy obeyed and gasped when the ring turned into a mighty sword. The grip was silver, perfect fit for his hand, a sapphire-knob at the end of the hilt. A skull sat at the middle of the handle, with tridents facing it from either side. The blade was pitch-black – Stygian-iron. Its edge was sharpened to look like waves, washing away at the dangerous metal. It was magnificent.

"The handle is special, allowing you to wield it even though you're not a child of the underworld", explained Hades. "I provided the iron, your father the silver and... your brother forged it. Only a very cunning cyclops could master forging a sword made of such opposing metals."

Percy smiled as he saw Tyson's chest swelling with pride at that. "It's... beautiful. I thank you all very much for it and I will honor it. Does... it have a name?"

"Skotelnos Thalassa, we thought it an... appropriate name", smirked Poseidon.

"The Dark Sea", whispered Percy with a grin. "Thank you, very much."

Hades nodded shortly and sat down next to his wife, while Poseidon hugged Percy briefly and continued on through the lines. "You, you don't get to ask for a gift, Nico di Angelo. You already got the most precious thing I could give away. My son."

"Yes, Lord Poseidon, and I will be eternally grateful for that. I promise you, I will always protect your son, cherish him and love him", nodded Nico hastily, one arm around Percy's waist.

"You'd do good to do so, because otherwise you may... be lost at sea", warned Poseidon before waking past Nico and standing in front of the threesome. "Now, I do have a special gift for the three of you. Percy tells me that you have a little bit of an... issue with fire. I happen to be the God of Water. For Leo, I have this pendant. It's made of a special and rare coral and, even though your fire is powerful when you wield it, I hear that you sometimes have trouble controlling its emotional link to you. This pendant will help you channeling your fire. For Hazel, I have the same pendant. Give it to the daughter that is not yours by blood, but that you love with a true mother's heart. To keep the little one and her surroundings safe. And for Frank, I have this cloth, woven from sea-foam by the most cunning mermaids there are. I heard you have a piece of wood that you'd prefer if it stayed unburnt. This cloth can not be penetrated by fire of any sorts."

"T—Thank you, Lord Poseidon", stammered Frank, Hazel and Leo, all stunned into silence.

Now that had been the heavy part of the party. After that, Percy and Leo went to cut the cake and everyone lightened up some. Food was delicious and plenty, the wine was the best Dionysus could offer – brought from Olympus by the gods who had come to attend. There was laughter and dance and _a lot _of making out once the muses started their singing.

"This is all very beautiful, but... I want to be alone with you", whispered Percy into Nico's ear as they whirled around the dance-floor for their fifth slow-dance. "Can we go, please?"

"Well, you've been forced to dance with your mother, with Paul, Poseidon and Hades... I suppose your feet have suffered enough", laughed Nico amused and kissed Percy's cheek.

He turned some to look at the others. Everyone was laughing and smiling and chatting, Sally was engaged in a conversation with Aphrodite, Hestia and Persephone, while Paul was apparently playing a card-game with Chiron, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades – Percy had a good guess what came it was. No one looked as though they'd even notice when they'd vanish.

"Let's sneak away, amato marito", whispered Nico into Percy's ear.

"What does that mean?", asked Percy confused as he got dragged toward the shadows.

"It means beloved husband", translated Nico, smirking at the blush that earned him.

"Amato marito? I have to memorize that then", hummed Percy with a grin.

Percy stumbled, as always when they walked through the shadows. But before he could fall, Nico caught him. Leaning up, Percy kissed his husband. His husband. The term alone made him smile. Though then he looked around and frowned confused. Their apartment was about three blocks over, though he knew the street. The Ocean Drive. Percy passed it on his way to work sometimes. It was a detour, but the street with its Victorian houses and the Poseidonian River running through it, oh it was beautiful. The frown still on his face, Percy turned to his new husband.

"Did you have too much of Dionysus' wine? You haven't gotten the destination that wrong in a while", stated Percy curiously. "Well, we'll sober up some when we walk the rest, huh?"

"We're here", corrected Nico and shook his head, resting his hands on Percy's shoulders and turning him to look at the blue house of number 13. "My wedding present to you, my beloved husband."

"A... house?", asked Percy slowly. "Have you gone mad, di Angelo?! You can't just give me a house! You idiot! W—What is _wrong_ with you? That's a _house_!"

"And I'm the son of the god of wealth", shrugged Nico unimpressed. "Money isn't exactly an issue for children of the underworld, Percy. I wanted to give you something special. Our apartment was never truly ours, Percy. It was yours and Rachel to begin with, a bachelor's apartment, owned by two broke students. Not the place where I want to live with my husband, where I want to raise our children. I promised you I'd give you the life you always wanted and that includes the perfect home for you, me and any future children we may ever have. Now come, let's take a look around."

"You're still a crazy idiot", muttered Percy beneath his breath.

Percy had no idea what to say or think. Aside from "Oh, so that's where all our stuff went. I started to believe I was going crazy, misplacing everything...", because for the past weeks, he had noticed how more and more of their stuff seemed to not be where he had put it before. The first floor was amazing, with a living room that could probably fit their whole old apartment. Even a storage room for food and all. A freaking _dining hall_ and a kitchen that was like a dream.

"I can just picture you, standing there and cooking for me", sighed Percy with a smile.

"Well, come tomorrow, you won't have to picture it anymore because I'll make my beautiful husband whatever he wants for breakfast", grinned Nico, kissing Percy's neck. "Come. More."

There was a bathroom too and a back door to a large back-yard – the river was running through their back-yard, Percy had a river running through his back-yard. He jumped Nico in excitement, legs wrapped around Nico's waist. The son of Hades laughed amused and carried his husband off, back up the stairs. Another bathroom was what faced them first. Percy counted six more doors and was curious to see what else Nico had in store for them. The room next to the bathroom was saved for later – their bedroom, the last room to be entered because they weren't going to leave it again today. Next to it was an office for Nico so the son of Hades could work from home and wouldn't have to be gone for so long all the time. After that, two guest rooms so their Roman friends or Tyson or someone else may be able to stay for the night.

"Now... uhm, well, I'm a little nervous, to be honest", sighed Nico and opened the doors to the last two rooms. "It's... well, I thought that since we agreed to have children somewhere within the first year of our marriage, I thought it would be a good idea to be... prepared."

Percy smiled as he noticed the nervousness in his lover's voice. "They're beautiful."

Two nurseries. For their first two children. Percy had already told Nico before that he wanted more than one child as their first, that even if they wouldn't have twins, he'd want to get pregnant as soon as possible again, because he had always regretted being a single child for so long and he wanted their firstborn to have a playmate and sibling very close in age so they could grow up together.

"Show me our bedroom", ordered Percy and took Nico's hand. "So I can give you your gift."

"I was under the impression that you're my gift", teased the son of Hades softly.

Their bedroom was beautiful. Not as dark as Percy would have feared a room chosen by a child of the underworld would be. Black curtains, sure, but those were better to keep the light out anyway. The walls were a soft blue, not as soft as the outer walls of the house though. The bed was large and could easily fit five people in without them touching. It was even surrounded by an azure-colored curtain for privacy. There was another door and Percy suspected that it led to a private bathroom, but right now he was more interested in the bed than the bath.

"My wedding gift to you, amato marito, is that we... fill the nurseries", whispered Percy softly and turned to face Nico, grasping his hands. "I know that you can't wait to have children and I know that you didn't want to push the matter, so you keep talking about 'somewhere within the year' and stuff like that but I know you've wanted children for months now. I stopped drinking my tea the day I left our apartment to live with my parents. So... if we... now... our chances are pretty high that I..."

"Am I supposed to fill in the gaps now?", snorted Nico amused by Percy's blush and stammering.

"You're supposed to fill something else entirely", said Percy teasingly and pulled Nico down onto the bed. "I want you to make me a baby, Nico di Angelo. My wedding gift to you is... our firstborn child. I want to start a family with you, now. I know you've wanted it for months."

Which was the truth and Nico really hadn't wanted to pressure Percy, after all when they had first started talking about it, Percy had said he wanted so much done first before they'd start a family. Nico had been dreaming when he had painted the nurseries, wished for it to happen soon, but deep down guessing it would take one or two years until they'd have a baby.

"You did it again", accused Nico and kissed Percy. "You beat me again and gave me the best gift."

* * *

_Author's note: Yes, I'm aware that Zeus was overly well-behaved and didn't make a sound. Even he isn't stupid enough to throw a fuss when all six of his siblings are sitting with him and glaring at him warningly while the hero who had saved all their asses two times now is getting married. Zeus will cause problems later on in the story.  
_

_Next chapter is mainly-basically smut. Hazel and Frank try the pet-set on Leo while Percy and Nico are making a baby! ;)_


	6. Nights

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || A Very Half-Blood Marriage || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: A Very Half-Blood Marriage – Chasing Happiness

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, spanking, mpreg/pregnancy, marriage, crossdressing, feminization/roleplay/pet-play, pegging, bigamy, threesome, hetero, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Pipabeth, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Jake/Will, Lou/Miranda, Kayla/Nyssa, Shane/Lacy, Austin/Mitchell, Nathan/Gwen, Dakota/Leila, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardner, Nyssa Black, Kayla Hein, Austin Barton, Mitchell Logan, Lacy Hunnigan, Shane McNabb, Thalia Grace, Gwen Ryder, Nathan McIntosh, Dakota Elle, Leila Fisher, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Small Bob, Blackjack, Tempest

Godly Characters: Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Poseidon, Demeter, Hades, Persephone, Aphrodite, Chiron

Own Characters of the Next Generation:

_Octavian_: Sedanur Aykan

_Frazeleo_: Esperanza Nicole Zhang

_Pipabeth_: Theadora Tiphane McLean

_Nicercy_: Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo

_Chrisse_: Calandra Rodriguez, Chrysander Rodriguez

_Jayna_: Hercules Grace

_Matie_: Amarilla Cage

Summary: Percy and Nico are getting married in March 2014, on a double wedding with Frank, Hazel and Leo. Follow them through their wedding plans, wedding day, honeymoon, moving into their own house and starting their family. How Zeus freaks out about the firstborn child of Percy and Nico and how their family protects them. Watch the beginning of the di Angelo family unfold.

**A Very Half-Blood Marriage**

_Chasing Happiness_

Chapter 5: Nights (of Lust and Tenderness)

Leo Zhang was feeling more than flustered as he sat on the bed. He was wearing the beautiful wedding-dress that Nico had gotten for him (gee, thanks, brother-in-law). Additional to the gorgeous dress, he was also wearing puppy-ears and a butt-plug with a puppy-tail, which stuck out beneath the dress, hitching it up around his waist. A collar was fastened around his neck.

"...Isn't this taking it a little too far?", questioned Leo, looking a little confused.

"Well, Hazel wanted a puppy, I wanted a wife. We agreed on a... puppy-wife?", shrugged Frank.

"Gee, I feel so loved", snorted Leo and rolled his eyes.

"Don't get cheeky, puppy", warned Hazel, her hand on his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

"Mh, sorry, Mistress", murmured the Latino dazed as they parted.

"There's a good boy", cooed the young woman amused, patting his head.

"Let's see if he can also... fetch a nice, big bone", grinned Frank broadly.

Both his partners gave him quite the unimpressed looks at that lame pun, but he didn't mind.

/break\

Percy moaned softly as he laid sprawled out beneath Nico. The Italian was trailing kisses along Percy's spine, licking the salty skin. He enjoyed the way Percy arched into the touch, the soft noises his Sea Prince made and how those noises spiked up whenever Nico reached Percy's sensitive lower back. Scratching his teeth over Percy's former Achilles-heel while his hands massaged the sweet, heart-shaped butt below, kneading it hard and thoroughly.

"A—Are you g—going to do... more?", gasped Percy, wiggling his ass. "Soon, please?"

"Only if you put on your dress", smiled Nico brightly.

"...That's blackmail", muttered Percy with a pout.

Nico shrugged nonchalantly and stood to pick up the beautiful blue wedding-dress. "It would be a shame if it wouldn't be worn. After all, it is quite beautiful, wouldn't you agree?"

"Why did I marry you?", sighed Percy and made grabby motions for the dress.

"Because you love me and since you've always had to put up a brave and strong front, you enjoy the way I force you to unravel and just lean back and let someone else take the lead. You like being someone else for a change. You like being dominated and ordered around, even a little humiliated. Now be a good, little wife and put on your wedding-dress", ordered Nico simply.

Percy glared at him, blushing brightly as he took the dress. "_That_'s why I married you. Because you know me better than I know myself sometimes. Because you're not... bothered by my weirdness."

"Bothered? I'm rather turned on by it", grinned Nico amused and handed Percy a pair of blue, laced panties as well as stockings. "And put those on too, while you're at it."

Percy's glare intensified, but Nico simply cocked one eyebrow, as though he was silently asking 'You want to argue with me? Really?'. Blush darkening, he also took the lingerie. Once he had the stockings pulled up, he fastened them on the blue garter belt that Nico so graciously handed him. He hated the Italian a little bit for being right and rubbing it into his face like that.

Yes, every once in a while Percy did enjoy the humiliating tingle of their little games. Normally, most of the times, it was simply about dominance, about giving up control. Sometimes however, it was also about giving up _himself_. Not being Percy Jackson, savior of the world. And right now, as he slipped into the dress, he was becoming Percy di Angelo, obedient, little wife of Nico. His heart sped up a little at that thought. He had never played that role before. They role-played, whenever Percy was itching to be someone else, to be free of the burden that was his reputation – mostly so after he came back from his side-job as a trainer at Camp Half-Blood, with all the newbie campers who treated him like a big-shot hero and asked to hear his 'awesome stories' like the Titan War and the Giant War hadn't been vicious, hadn't cost the lives of innocents and of Percy's own friends and family. But normally Percy took on roles like Miss Jackson, the sloppy maid, or the Little Mermaid to Nico's prince. Something along those lines. They had never crossed into the marriage-fantasies, both knowing that at the end of the road, _those_ would become real and neither wanted to spoil their giddiness by acting it out early. And now it was time, not it was reality.

"Missus di Angelo, are you done soon?", asked Nico from where he was laying sprawled out on the bed, naked as the day he was born, hard cock pointing to the ceiling. "Because I'm growing impatient here and you know what happens when you make me wait, young lady."

Percy's face was a dark shade of red at that. They were both gay, they both loved cocks and the male body. On the other and on themselves. Percy didn't desire to be a girl, Nico didn't desire to be with a girl, but _sometimes_, it gave them a kick to pretend when they played. It was the ultimate way of letting go of himself, being someone else and free of his own self.

"My, not married a day and I'm already a tardy wife", whispered Percy with a frown, sauntering over to Nico. "And here I thought my fiance had me trained better. I think I need a... reminder of who's in charge of this marriage, Mister di Angelo..."

Nico smirked to himself as he sat up some. Percy crawled over to him to lay over Nico's lap, ass high up in the air. The smirk grew nearly nasty as he pushed the blue dress up to pool around Percy's waist, revealing the garter belt and the naked butt. His fingers drummed over the soft skin and the delicious muscles, teasing Percy. Every time the fingers drummed down onto his butt, Percy would jump slightly, expecting the first spank. This kind of anticipation was fun. Percy grew more and more antsy and seeing him squirm like that was amusing.

"Now, my little missus, what are the rules?", asked Nico teasingly.

Percy froze, a little confused as he turned to stare at his husband. "What?"

"Well, we established our special relationship before, but now that we're married...", drawled the son of Hades, running his fingers along the lace. "I want to establish our marriage, amore."

"Fair enough", muttered Percy and nodded a little. "_I_ decide when we roleplay. When I don't want to play, or when the game goes too far, I use our safeword to end the game."

"And what's our safeword?", asked Nico, teasingly running a finger along the creek of Percy's ass.

"Seashell", answered Percy dutifully.

"But as long as you don't use your safeword...", drawled the Italian.

"Everything is fair game", replied Percy, biting his lips. "Which entails me listening to your every command. If I disobey, you punish me, because I'm yours and I need to learn to be well-behaved."

"And as long as we roleplay?", wanted Nico to know, pressing one digit against the ring of muscles.

Percy whimpered at the teasing touch. "A—As long as we roleplay, I'm your girl and I'm ready for you to take me whenever you want to. I'm yours, I'm here to pleasure you. Even if it's humiliating."

"But you know what it really is", prompted Nico, leaning down to kiss one of Percy's cheeks.

"A game", nodded Percy hastily, bucking back against the teasing finger and the lips upon his ass. "When you call me a girl, it doesn't mean you want me to be a real girl. When you call me a whore, that doesn't mean you truly think I'm one. When you punish me for disobeying and tell me how disappointed you are, that doesn't mean you truly are disappointed, because in reality you're proud of how far I let you go and how far I'm letting go of everything. Can we now _please_ play?"

Nico smirked against the tender cheek and just bit it, causing Percy to yelp. "Don't be cheeky, my little wife. We made our public wedding vows, but I thought we should also renew our... personal bedroom vows for that occasion. Percy di Angelo, I promise you to always stick with our rules, to always respect our safeword and never do anything to harm you. I promise to always be the one you can trust, the one with who you can be whoever you want to be. I promise that every time you want to let go and give in, I will be the one being strong for you and holding you."

"You even manage to turn our naughty times cheesy", chuckled Percy with a fond and loving smile. "Well, Nico di Angelo, I can't promise you that we won't fall into vanilla sex because we'll be exhausted from work and from our children, or that we'll be able to sneak many hours of sex into our lives once we become a family. But I _can_ promise you that we will _always_ find the time to play our games. I promise you to always be your sub, as long as you're willing to be my dom. I promise you I'll never request anything from you that will put you into an awkward position and in return, I will never refrain from using our safeword when I feel uncomfortable with where we're heading."

They twisted their bodies enough to meet each other's lips in a passionate and heated kiss, filled with the love and devotion they shared. Percy was ripped out of the moment when a hand came down on his flank hard. Sea-green eyes glared at the smirking Italian. Nico so loved to tease him like that. Keeping him waiting, tense with suspense for his spanking, but only delivering when Percy wasn't expecting it anymore. Shifting some, he resumed his original position.

"Well now, little missus, tell me, do you regret your misbehavior?", asked Nico.

"Yes, sir", agreed Percy hastily, wiggling his butt a little. "You spend months training me to be your perfect, little wife. And now I made you wait, I shouldn't have made my husband wait. I need to obey my husband's orders and if my husband wants to take me, I should be a good wife and spread my legs to bring my husband the pleasure he wants. Please punish me for making you wait."

"Good girl. Now if only you'd learn to behave", sighed Nico in mock-disappointment. "I really hate to do this, you know how much I hate to be forced to punish you, but if you can't be an obedient wife, I need to teach you to follow your husband's orders properly."

He started spanking his husband, placing open-palmed, harsh hits all over the round, firm ass. The tender flesh shook with the force, slowly turning red just as Percy kept whimpering and squirming on Nico's lap. The slaps turned harder and Nico started to widen his reach, starting to spank Percy's thighs to turn them a matching shade of red. Percy gasped breathlessly at the harsh spanking, the delicious pain his husband was delivering. An arousing spike of pain that went through his body.

"Now, Missus di Angelo, are you going to be more well-behaved from here on out?", asked Nico sternly, squeezing Percy's wounded butt tightly, electing a whine. "Are you tame now?"

"Y—Yes, sir", agreed Percy timidly.

"Good. Then be a good girl and get my cock nice and wet for you", ordered Nico.

Percy crawled down to sit between Nico's thighs, licking along the length once to tease Nico. The Italian gasped pleased, bucking up. Percy traced the thick veins, nibbling teasingly on them. Placing his mouth on the head in a kiss, he slowly slid his lips around the thickness, taking as much in as possible. The sounds Nico made were delicious as Percy deep-throated him. He continued the treatment until Nico tugged on his hair not too kindly, pulling him off.

"That's enough", growled Nico hungrily. "I want to come inside your _other_ hole."

Percy blushed, but he obediently backed off. Nico placed Percy on his hands and knees and the son of Poseidon looked eagerly over his shoulder. Once again, Nico pooled the dress up around Percy's waist. He pulled the other boy's cheeks apart to take a nice, long look at the rosy ring of muscles that twitched so wantonly. He also used the opportunity to squeeze the sore butt-cheeks some more.

"P—Please, sir, let's consume our marriage", begged Percy, spreading his knees.

"Mh, yes, you do look quite eager for that", agreed Nico. "All twitching, craving my cock."

"Y—Yes, _so_ much", whimpered Percy. "Please fill me, stretch me out, sir, I need you!"

"I know you do, baby girl", chuckled Nico fondly. "Can't keep going without my cock inside your greedy body, mh? Such a little slut you are. How bad do you want it, babe?"

"_Very_ bad, sir", whimpered Percy. "Need you so much. Wanna have your baby, sir, please. Been craving it for days now, being filled with your seed, knowing it'll knock me up, wanting it so much. I wanna be your baby's mommy, please get me pregnant with that wonderful cock of yours."

"How can you be that perfect?", whispered Nico tenderly into Percy's ear as he started to lube his husband up. "I am so lucky to have you, amore. And now relax, sh. I'll make you feel good."

"I know you will", sighed Percy with a longing smile. "Please do it."

Two fingers were working the tight hole, pumping in and stretching it. He rubbed Percy's prostate until the son of Poseidon was a breathless, wanton mess. Pulling out, he got a desperate whimper from Percy. Though then he grabbed Percy's hips in a nearly bruising manner, probably the only thing to keep Percy upright, because by now Percy was so over-stimulated from the spanking and now the teasing of his prostate that he could hardly keep himself upright on his own. Both moaned loudly as Nico thrust into Percy, uniting them again for the first time in a week. When Nico was seated to the hilt inside his lover, he took a moment to appreciate the unique, warm tightness of his Sea Prince. Though when Percy made demanding sounds, Nico agreed to that. He was as eager to fuck his husband as Percy was to get fucked. Starting out slow, he picked up the pace soon, with hard and short trusts, trying to aim for Percy's prostate as often as possible.

"H—Harder, deeper, sir", whimpered Percy, thrusting back against the cock. "As deep as possible, need you to fill me up properly, please. Need your seed inside my womb..."

"Fuck", growled Nico darkly at that. "Gotta fuck you so long and hard, over and over again, until you're all round and pregnant, babe... All mine, my little wife..."

"Yours", agreed Percy, nodding wildly. "Yes, all yours, make me yours wholly..."

One hand was fisted into the soft material of Percy's wedding-dress while the other was wrapped around Percy's cock, jerking the Sea Prince off. While doing so, Nico trailed kisses along Percy's neck, dragging his teeth along the skin in a way that left red scratch-marks on the sun-kissed skin.

"Come for me", ordered Nico, biting down on the shoulder. "Be a good, little wife and come for your husband. You know you're only allowed to come when I allow you to. And you want to."

"Y—Yes", moaned Percy as he felt his balls tighten.

He shot his load, making a mess of the expensive dress. Gasping for breath, he collapsed on the bed. As far as Nico's grasp would allow, because the Ghost King was still holding onto him, fucking into his tightening hole that seemed eager to milk him for all he got. Nico groaned and bit down so hard, he actually drew blood as he came himself, thrusting as deep into his lover as possible as he filled the son of Poseidon. He rode his orgasm out while that ass was clenching down on him so deliciously, waiting until the very last drop was spend inside the other demigod. Breathing deeply, Nico slowly pulled out, grasping with shaking hands for a plug he had brought along to place it inside the tight hole. Percy whimpered a little as his raw-fucked ass got plugged. Once that was done, Nico collapsed on the bed, right next to his husband, overly pleased with himself.

"Well", panted Nico, still gasping for breath. "That was... intense. Even for us."

"Of course it was. It was real, after all", grinned Percy, though he sobered up a bit at the cocked, inquisitive eyebrow from Nico, which prompted him to roll his eyes. "I'm not a girl _obviously_ and I'm not some kind of sex-doll who only exists to bring you pleasure. But... the other part. The important part. In our other games, when I play a mermaid or a French maid, that's not the case, but this time, it was. We _are_ married now. I am yours as you are mine."

Nico offered him a gentle smile as he pulled Percy up against his chest. "Yes, we are."

/break\

Leo was sucking eagerly on Frank's cock while Hazel was thoroughly fucking him with a big, fat strap-on. He was stuck between his husband and his wife, whimpering every time Hazel hit his prostate. There was a cockring choking him, keeping him from coming. Hazel had put it there as the Latino had tried to jerk himself off while watching Frank and Hazel having sex. Frank's way of preventing Leo from doing anything had been to cuff his hands behind his back. It wasn't his fault that he found his husband and wife so hot and he _had_ to come when he saw their deliciousness. Especially when he was being so blatantly ignored. Then again, they had done that on purpose to tease him and get him into the mood so he'd cave in sooner.

So here he was, hands tied behind his back, still wearing his wedding-dress, puppy-ears and collar, sucking his husband off while his wife was fucking him hard. _That_ was the dream.

Frank groaned as he pulled Leo off his cock before coming into the pet-bowl on the ground between them. Leo blushed as the red bowl filled with his lover's hot cum. He knew what came next.

"You were such a good, little wife, pleasing me like that", panted Frank. "Now be a good, little pet and eat the treat your master just gave you. Come on, puppy."

He was patting Leo's head, caressing the Latino's curls. Leo grunted as Hazel thrust especially viciously into him, shoving him down onto the ground. Nose first into the bowl. His blush darkened as his tongue darted out to reluctantly lick the thick, salty content.

"Good puppy", praised Hazel, tugging on the leash she was holding. "And such a good bitch you are. Aren't you a good, little bitch? Mh, craving to be fucked on all four."

"Y—Yes, mistress", whimpered Leo, still licking the cum.

"We know, babe", chuckled Frank as he got comfortable on the bed, watching.

"You want to come too, little bitch?", asked Hazel softly.

"Oh yes", moaned Leo, nodding hastily. "Please, I _really_ need to come."

The daughter of Pluto smiled a little as she released Leo's cock and started jerking him off. Leo all the while finished his snack just in time as he came. Though much to his dismay did his wife aim for the now empty bowl, filling it once more. Leo whimpered as he watched his own cum filling the bowl. He could feel Hazel smirking against his neck.

"Now be a good puppy and clean up your own mess", whispered Hazel as she pulled out.

While she went about to clean her toy and put it away, Leo obediently licked his pet-bowl clean once more. Once he was done, he sat up on his knees in front of the bed, offering his husband the patented begging lion cub eyes. Frank grinned amused and reached out to pet Leo's head. He was waiting for Hazel to join him first. But Hazel had something else to do too before she could relax. She started to slowly loosen the corset around Leo's torso before pushing the dress off.

"You did good today", praised Hazel, placing a tender kiss on Leo's head. "I'm proud of you. You played along so nicely. Now come, let's cuddle some, firebug."

That was it. The trigger to indicate their play-time was over. Firebug was his pet-name, the affectionate, loving one. Not like a 'pet' anymore. They had many names for him in the bedroom, most disregarding or humiliating, but he knew, as soon as they called him firebug, that the time for games were over and that they were back to their loving, equal relationship.

"I love you guys", yawned Leo as he snuggled up between Frank and Hazel.

"And we love you", laughed Hazel amused, kissing his cheek.

"I still can't believe that you're now Missus Hazel Zhang and Missus Leo Zhang", sighed Frank contently, just to earn an elbow to the ribs from Leo. "Ouch. What? Let me dream, firebug."

"Idiot", murmured Leo and rolled his eyes. "So... Haze, you had the house for the week, did you pack up our things? Or do we really have to pack tomorrow morning...?"

"What do you think?", chuckled Hazel and rolled her eyes. "I had to spend a week here without either of you and without my beloved little Sparky. I cleaned up the whole house three times. Including windows and all, because I was so bored. Of course I already packed."

"Great!", exclaimed the son of Hephaestus eagerly. "So we can leave right in the morning!"

"You are really eager for our honeymoon", laughed Hazel amused, eyes sparkling.

"Of course I am! I mean, I get to have you all to myself for the next five weeks! No garage to take me away, or the restaurant to take you away", replied Leo, nodding hastily.

"Still can't believe Pluto will babysit Sparky", muttered Frank thoughtful. "I'd like to see him change a diaper, actually... or sing her a lullaby... No, that thought is scary."

* * *

_Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. Starting to read BoO threw me off my headcanon line, which made me slower on writing for this story and "Chasing Fireflies". Haven't finished the book yet. But I promise you, once I do, you'll get a oneshot fit into my headcanon-timeline to tie my stories in with canon for once and for all. ;)_

_Next chapter will have Percy's positive pregnancy test and how he's going to tell Nico. Also, Nicercy will leave for their honeymoon~_


	7. Announcements

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || A Very Half-Blood Marriage || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: A Very Half-Blood Marriage – Chasing Happiness

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, spanking, mpreg/pregnancy, marriage, crossdressing, feminization/roleplay/pet-play, pegging, bigamy, threesome, hetero, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Pipabeth, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Jake/Will, Lou/Miranda, Kayla/Nyssa, Shane/Lacy, Austin/Mitchell, Nathan/Gwen, Dakota/Leila, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardner, Nyssa Black, Kayla Hein, Austin Barton, Mitchell Logan, Lacy Hunnigan, Shane McNabb, Thalia Grace, Gwen Ryder, Nathan McIntosh, Dakota Elle, Leila Fisher, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Small Bob, Blackjack, Tempest

Godly Characters: Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Poseidon, Demeter, Hades, Persephone, Aphrodite, Chiron

Own Characters of the Next Generation:

_Octavian_: Sedanur Aykan

_Frazeleo_: Esperanza Nicole Zhang

_Pipabeth_: Theadora Tiphane McLean

_Nicercy_: Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo

_Chrisse_: Calandra Rodriguez, Chrysander Rodriguez

_Jayna_: Hercules Grace

_Matie_: Amarilla Cage

Summary: Percy and Nico are getting married in March 2014, on a double wedding with Frank, Hazel and Leo. Follow them through their wedding plans, wedding day, honeymoon, moving into their own house and starting their family. How Zeus freaks out about the firstborn child of Percy and Nico and how their family protects them. Watch the beginning of the di Angelo family unfold.

**A Very Half-Blood Marriage**

_Chasing Happiness_

Chapter 6: Announcements (of Pregnancies and Departure)

Percy was peeing a lot, to sum the last week up. Ever since their wedding-night, Percy had a stash of pregnancy-tests stored in their bathroom and he took one like ever hour. He just wanted to see a tiny, little plus, telling him that he was pregnant, that Nico and Percy would soon become a real, proper family – including a tiny, little di Angelo to cuddle and cherish.

"Hey, little lion cub", chimed Percy as he sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Waiting for _another_ test result?", asked Leo through the phone, sounding amused.

Percy chuckled guiltily. He wasn't made to _wait_. It drove him crazy, just sitting there and waiting. That wasn't something he could handle. He just wanted it done and over with. He wanted to see a little plus to end this. The minutes that felt like hours, sitting there and staring intensely at the pregnancy-tests. And even worse now, the days they had spend waiting. Every night, when Nico would come home from work, there would be this hopeful spark in his eyes and it killed something inside of Percy to shake his head and tell Nico that no, there was no baby yet. He knew that Nico didn't blame him or anything, he just shrugged it off and said they'd have to try again (and they tried _a lot_). Still, it somehow felt to Percy as though he was disappointing Nico. Fertile like the sea, but even after eight days of intense and thorough trying, he was still not pregnant?

"...Perce? Are you even listening to me?", asked Leo concerned.

"Sorry. I was lost in thoughts", sighed Percy and shook his head.

"I said don't worry so much, Percy", said the Latino, sounding oddly serious. "You're putting too much pressure on yourself. _No one_ else expects you to get pregnant within one night."

"I know, I know", sighed Percy softly. "I just... Try thinking about it differently. Let's say you try to summon your fire, but it doesn't work. That would frustrate you too, wouldn't it? It's the same for me right now. My powers are failing me, even though I'm relying on them. And you _know_ I'm not good at waiting anyway. It's... It's driving me _insane_, sitting around and waiting and hoping..."

"Perce, it'll be fine", assured Leo tenderly. "Really. In no time at all, you'll be having a cute baby and Sparky will have an adorable playmate. Stop worrying and relax."

"Okay, yeah. You're right", muttered Percy reluctantly. "Thanks. Anyway, you should probably get going, huh? Wouldn't want to keep you from your honeymoon for too long..."

"Yeah, if you keep calling me at odd times, you'll earn yourself Frank's and Hazel's wrath", agreed Leo teasingly. "See you around in a couple weeks. Be safe. Call when you're pregnant, okay?"

Percy laughed softly as the call disconnected. He knew Leo was right and he was being irrational, but it was just too frustrating. Getting up, he took the pregnancy test and had it already half in the bin when his eyes caught on to the one thing he by now wasn't even really expecting anymore.

/break\

Nico's eyes kept trailing to the clock and the calendar. Once they'd call it a day, he could finally go home to his husband – he had a husband, Percy was his husband, gods how much he loved saying or just thinking that. They still had to finish packing and tomorrow morning, they'd leave for their honeymoon. A small smile played on his lips. He hoped the change in scenery would help Percy relaxing. The poor son of Poseidon was putting so much pressure on himself with becoming pregnant, it worried Nico. He was so on edge with this, it wasn't really a surprise to Nico that it hadn't worked yet. Perhaps in a nice hotel, with a large bed and a relaxing massage beforehand...

"Stop fantasizing about your husband, di Angelo", interrupted Piper annoyed.

Blinking a couple of times, Nico looked up with a sheepish expression on his face. Annabeth, Piper, Lou and Grover scolded at him a little. Only a little though, after all they knew that Nico and Percy were only newly weds, that they were trying to make a baby and that tomorrow, their honeymoon was supposed to begin. It was the reason for this gathering, after all. Everything was ready for the DPS to open its doors and while Nico would be on his honeymoon, Piper and Lou would be enough to lead their corporation. Grover was in charge of the satyr-division, the ones responsible for finding the demigods. And Annabeth was just here to give her last heads-up as mayor of New Athens.

Before either of them could get another word out, did the doors burst open. They all turned stunned toward the brightly grinning Percy who suddenly dashed in. He took only a split second to judge that walking around the long conference table to reach Nico would take too much time, so he slid over the smooth surface and came to sit right in front of Nico. The Italian blinked stunned.

"Perce?", inquired Nico, cocking one eyebrow. "It's kind of not a good time, love."

"I'm pregnant!", exclaimed Percy, not minding his husband or their friends in the least.

Percy was holding a thing plastic stick between his hands in a delicate way as though it could break any second, like it was the most precious thing ever. Nico's eyes turned toward it and saw the little plus-sign on the pregnancy-test. His eyes widened. It was positive. The test was positive. He looked up from it to stare at his husband. Percy was sitting with his calves folded beneath his body, hunched forward to present the pregnancy-test to Nico, a proud and gleeful expression on his face. His eyes were sparkling so brightly, it was as though they were two stars. His cheeks were blushed pink in excitement and Nico was pretty sure Percy hadn't breathed yet.

"Say something!", exclaimed Percy, frowning. "Anything."

"I love you", whispered Nico and took Percy's face between his hands.

He pulled it down until their lips met ina soft and tender kiss, filled with all the love they felt for each other and for this unborn baby. Percy smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Nico's neck and slowly slipping down to sit on Nico's lap, with his knees on either side of the Italian.

"I have a feeling that this meeting is over", stated Lou half-amused.

"I'm gonna be an aunt!", exclaimed Annabeth as she practically dislodged Percy from Nico's lap.

The son of Poseidon flailed a little before finding himself sandwiched between Annabeth and Grover as both his best friends started to cheer and hug the life out of him. Nico smiled amused.

"Congratulations, dad", grinned Piper and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh. That's going to be weird", muttered Nico and blinked a couple times. "Dad..."

His eyes were soft as he watched the gleeful celebration between Percy, Annabeth and Grover.

/break\

Sally was startled as she was in the middle of making tea when her son and son-in-law just fell through the shadows, stumbling into her kitchen. Normally, they had the decency to call first. The next second, she had two arms full of a happily babbling Percy. But he was talking at a pace she could not grasp, so all she could do was stare questioningly at Nico.

"Apparently, we're going to be parents in nine months", answered Nico amused.

"Oh gods, I'll be a grandmother!", gasped Sally and hugged Percy even more fiercely.

Nico jumped slightly when a heavy hand was clasped down onto his shoulder. Turning some, he came face to face with Paul Blofis. The older man offered him a smile and motioned for him to follow. Nico reluctantly obeyed. He was still a bit jumpy when it came to the protective stepfather of his beloved husband. Not that Nico held that against Paul. After all, Percy and Sally had been through a lot with Percy's first stepfather. Nico was glad that Paul felt responsible to be the best husband and father, to give them both the family they had deserved all along.

"Here", stated Paul as he filled two glasses with cognac.

"Uhm... Not sure if this is a trick and you want me to decline since I'm a minor...", mused Nico.

"My father owned this cognac and he had always wanted to open it when I'd become a father for the first time", explained Paul softly. "My father is gone by now and I am honestly content having Sally, Tyson and Percy in my life. But this, I think this is the right opportunity to open it."

Nico decided to take the glass after all, even though he was only eighteen. Though if he could make a baby, he could as well drink some cognac, huh? Shaking the glass some, he took a curious sniff.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad soon", whispered Nico honestly.

"If it's any condolence, you've been more mature when you were twelve than Percy most young fathers I know", stated Paul playfully, clinging their glasses against each other. "To my grandchild."

Nico returned the smile and nipped on the strange drink, wrinkling his nose.

/break\

That night was the first in nine evenings that Nico and Percy didn't have a round of hot, rough sex. Percy's ass was actually pretty grateful for it. They had been trying so intensely, three times a day when possible even more. Percy had never been so sore before in his whole life. So the break was more than welcome. Right now, the son of Poseidon was sprawled out on the bed, naked. At first, Percy had thought that Nico was aiming for something quite specific, but instead, the son of Hades was just laying between Percy's legs, kissing Percy's stomach and caressing it. With his arms folded behind his head did Percy watch his husband. Nico had one hand resting on Percy's thigh, the other stroking Percy's well-defined stomach tenderly, his lips following the movement.

"You're going to be a strong, little bugger", whispered Nico between kisses.

A smile curved Percy's lips. "You know the baby is like two hours old, it can't hear you yet."

"Sh, don't listen to your silly mamma", continued Nico, kissing just below Percy's bellybutton.

"Great, telling the kid that I'm stupid even before it's born", huffed Percy with a glare.

Nico looked up long enough to grin at him before returning his attention to Percy's stomach. "Your mamma is very, very special, little one. He's sometimes a little silly, but he's far from stupid. He's the most brilliant person I know, in his own way."

The expression on Percy's face softened some. How had he ended up with this ridiculous man? The man who loved every aspect of Percy, even those that made him feel insecure at times.

"The baby still can't hear you just yet", countered the son of Poseidon lovingly.

"I can't help it", sighed Nico, running one hand through his hair. "I'm just... excited. I mean, there's our baby growing inside of you. And it's hard to tell when life starts, huh? So who says that our baby's growth isn't influenced by us talking to him or her?"

"Guess you're right", mused Percy thoughtfully. "Huh. Well, little one, you better be strong and healthy when you get out of there, you hear me?"

"Ah, of course our child will be strong and healthy, just like its mamma", grinned Nico.

"Stop being adorable. Also, I'm cold", complained Percy.

He regretted that complaint moments later when Nico forced him into one of Nico's black, worn-out hoodies. The son of Hades proceeded by tugging Percy in under three blankets and propping him up with two fluffy pillows. Rolling his eyes, Percy feared that this would be his life for the next nine months. Nico rushed out of the room, giving Percy time to get more comfortable and shrug two of the three blankets off – it was May, after all. No need for their winter-settings.

"Here, amore", said Nico as he brought Percy a cup of hot milk with honey.

"Really, Nico?", sighed Percy and shook his head.

"Milk is good for the bones. It'll be good for the baby", shrugged Nico and crawled in next to Percy.

"Please tell me you don't plan on being like that for the next nine months", requested Percy.

"Maybe a little?", grinned Nico sheepishly. "Oh come on, this is our first baby. I just want to make sure you and the little one are doing fine. It's exciting, okay?"

"Paul shouldn't have given you that cognac", muttered Percy and rolled his eyes.

"I am not drunk", huffed Nico, giving Percy an eye-roll in return. "If anything, drunk on love."

"Urgh, that's even worse", laughed Percy and tried to push Nico off.

But the son of Hades wouldn't have any of that, no, he pulled his husband close until their lips met in a soft kiss, his arms wrapped around Percy's waist as he held the most precious person in his life close to his heart. Maybe Nico was overreacting a little, but this was their first baby and he had already enough of a hard time wrapping his head around the concept of life growing inside a woman (how could anyone not be freaked out by the idea of a person growing inside another person? It gave Nico the creeps), but this was something else entirely – and it was his. His husband, his baby, his family. The excitement he felt was hard to grasp, even for him.

"I can't express how much I love you, Perce", whispered Nico softly.

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea", chuckled Percy, pecking his lips. "I love you too, idiot."

They came to lay more comfortable, with Percy's head on Nico's shoulder and Nico's arms around Percy's waist in a way he could rest his hands on top of Percy's stomach like he expected the kid to kick or something. It was still as flat, muscular and smooth as always. But this time around, Percy refrained from teasing. He had to admit, he was excited too.

"Good night, my loves", whispered Nico into Percy's ear, caressing his stomach.

/break\

The next morning, Percy woke up to the unmistakable smell of hot chocolate and pancakes. Sniffing intrigued, he contemplated if it was worth opening his eyes and getting up. His stomach growled, as though it wanted to tell him that yes, starting now he had to eat for two so he better get a move on and eat whatever smelt so brilliant. Yawning widely, he sat up.

"You made breakfast, best husband on the planet", stated Percy with a smile.

A tray was sitting on the nightstand, with the goods he had smelt and a single, blue-dyed rose in a long vase. Nico turned around from where he stood half inside their closet. Offering Percy a smile and a nod, he continued with what he was doing. Percy noted the suitcase at Nico's feet.

"Oh. Crap", groaned Percy with a frown. "Sorry. I said I'd finish packing... And then the test was positive and I kinda totally forgot about our honeymoon..."

"It's alright, Perce", chuckled Nico amused. "We spend all afternoon and evening hopping from one friend to another, telling everyone the good news. I wasn't really expecting everything to be ready. Besides, we're going to shadow-travel, so it's not like we'll miss our flight if we leave later."

"Definitely best husband on the planet", mumbled Percy around a mouth full of pancakes.

"Be a good boy and eat your breakfast", snorted Nico. "I'll finish this up and we'll be good to go in no time. We brought Mrs. O'Leary and Small Bob to my parents for the time being, Blackjack knows we're not home so he won't freak out either when he comes for a doughnut, Katie and Malcolm have our keys to water the plants... I feel like we forgot something though..."

"We did not, Nick", chuckled Percy, sipping his chocolate. "Everything is taken care of and New Athens won't fall to ashes if we leave for two weeks either. We _deserve_ our honeymoon."

"Coming from you, that means a lot", teased Nico.

"What can I say? I'm a married soon-to-be-mother now, I have other priorities", grinned Percy.

"That is good to hear", praised Nico and walked over to Percy to steal a kiss. "Now, I think I have everything important aside from my husband. Maps, euros, hotel reservations..."

"Oh! Gimme the money!", gasped Percy excited and made grabby motions.

Nico roled his eyes as Percy awed over the foreign money. It was adorable how easily excited Percy was, even at the age of twenty. He sincerely hoped that would never change.

"You know you are completely in charge of this honeymoon, right?", inquired Nico.

"Huh?", grunted Percy confused and looked up from where he was bathing in euros.

Nico rolled his eyes at the utter adorableness that was his husband. "You're the one who speaks German. Which still freaks me out, if I'm being honest. So you get to guide me."

"Oh", nodded Percy, grinning a little. "Can totally do that. It's gonna be awesome and you'll have to reenact Snow White and Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty with me."

"As long as you're the princess", smirked Nico, leering at Percy as he leaned in. "With the dress."

"Eh. No. No, bad Nico", huffed Percy, pushing his husband off. "We don't have time for this now! Be a good husband and keep packing so we can get going! I'll hit the shower."

He hastily send one last message before putting his phone down and heading to the bathroom.

/break\

Frank was pushing the buggy through an alley of cherry-trees, admiring the beautiful view of Leo and Hazel, framed by the pink trees, with petals stuck in their curls, both laughing at something on Leo's phone. Esperanza inside the buggy babbled, obviously not very pleased. She had not been a fan of flying. Not at all. The guy sitting next to Leo had kept glaring at him like their daughter was the incarnation of all evil because of her crying. Then again, if he would have had to sit next to a screeching baby for thirteen hours that was not his, he would have been cranky too.

"What are you two whispering about?", inquired the son of Mars with a frown.

"Look! Percy send me a picture", announced Leo with a smile.

"Of his abs... okay", nodded Frank slowly. "Is there something I should know?"

"It's not about his sixpack – though that is nice to look at too – it's about his stomach. As in, look, there's my baby growing", laughed Leo, ridiculously happy at the news. "He's pregnant!"

"Wow. Well, your brother was busy since we left then", noted Frank, looking at Hazel.

"Apparently", grinned Hazel, linking fingers with Leo. "I can't wait. By the time we get back from our honeymoon, we can probably already spot a baby-bump. Aw, it's going to be so cute!"

"Not when it comes after its father", muttered Frank beneath his breath.

"Hey!", protested Hazel with a glare, elbowing him.

"What? Your brother is not cute. He's _scary_", complained Frank and shifted some.

"You only say that because you're dating his sister", chuckled Hazel. "Well, you're married to his sister. Besides, you know that he's not as scary as he likes to act."

"Can we go and eat sushi?", inquired Leo, interrupting their conversation. "What? I'm hungry. We're in the capital of those-who-eat-raw-fish. I demand sushi."

"Somehow I doubt that that's the politically correct way to call Japanese people...", frowned Frank.

"Doesn't matter, had sushi", huffed Leo, tugging on Hazel's hand. "Come on!"

"But we're going to that festival tonight and I don't want you to be full by then", complained Hazel. "There are so many different things I want to try there and you always get whiny when there's food and you're not hungry. So only a... snack. That's a thing in Japan too, right? Snacks?"

"How should I know? I've never been to Japan before!", huffed Frank and shrugged.

"You know we demand infinite knowledge when we're in China next week", teased Leo.

"Right. And then we'll go to Mexico and you can play tourguide", grunted Frank and rolled his eyes. "I've never been to China either, Leo."

"Yeah, but you can turn into a panda and ask the locals what's up", grinned Leo delighted.

"I wonder if Chinese pandas speak a different kind of panda than those in the zoos...", mused Frank.

"See!", exclaimed Leo. "You can totally ask the pandas what's worth checking out!"

"Maybe you and I should have gone onto this trip on our own, Sparky", whispered Hazel amused.

"No way", exclaimed Leo and Frank.

"You are not stealing my two favorite girls!", huffed Leo, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Aw, you're so cute, my little firebug", cooed Hazel and kissed his head. "Let's get sushi."

* * *

_Author's note: Next chapter will be special and focus solemnly on Piper and Annabeth - because little Thea will join the plot!_


End file.
